


in this question mark of a world, what am i looking for?

by neobiasedx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Group chat, Light Angst, M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Tutoring, another dream chatfic, monsta x blackpink stray kids and bts are mentioned somehow, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neobiasedx/pseuds/neobiasedx
Summary: the dreamies are the top art students of the school, and they're not ok(or, a group chat where they all just roast mark, fall in love, and fall out of it at the same time.)





	1. reality is a dream and dreams are like reality

**Author's Note:**

> ok this fic is very self indulgent, and im only gonna start updating it regularly if it gets more positive attention than my other chaptered fic, long nights daydreams/sugar and smoke rings. otherwise, i probably wont update this as often. but! i actually love group chat fics and kinda want to make one of my own? hopefully this turns out well!

marklee invited huangrj, leehyuck, leejeno, nanamin, zhonglele, and jisungpark to group project

marklee: well hiya kids

marklee: renjun and i were told to create a fine arts tutoring system

marklee: so we spent hours upon hours

marklee: searching for the cream of the crop, the best of the best, the most talented art kids across the school

marklee: so they could teach other people how to art like they do

marklee: you all are the chosen few!

huangrj: lmao we just asked the fine arts directors who were the best in each class and they volunteered you guys to teach

huangrj: they can’t force you guys to do it,,, but they can confirm that if you follow through you’ll get full marks the whole year

huangrj: and it’ll go great on college apps!

marklee: so what do y’all say??

leehyuck: im down

nanamin: i mean i dont have anything better to do

jisungpark: lmao sure

zhonglele: mm sounds cool!

leejeno: yep ill do it

marklee: YES OK

marklee: uhhh tbh

marklee: i only know some of you

marklee: introduce yourselves please! name, picture, and fine arts

jisungpark: mark hyung i didnt know you were so lame

leejeno: yeah thats a dumb asf idea

huangrj: here mark let me try?

huangrj: if yall want lets go around and introduce ourselves

huangrj: we could put our picture and our fire arts if thats cool

leejeno: yeah lets do it!!

zhonglele: great idea renjun hyung!

marklee: motherfuckers

huangrj: lets do age order

huangrj: you first mark hyung

marklee: ok ok

marklee: 

marklee: im uhh mark lee, im about to dye my hair again, and i do music with a focus in rap and production

leehyuck: how long did it take you to take that selfie

marklee: a while tbh i suck at selfies

leehyuck: as selfies go it wasnt terrible

nanamin: lee donghyuck,, being nice to someone,, a concept

leehyuck: stfu jaemin i know where you live

huangrj: anYWAYS

huangrj: 

huangrj: im huang renjun, and im in art!

nanamin: oo nice thats a cute pic

leejeno: aw ur really pretty!

huangrj: tySM yall are so sweet <3

marklee: where was this when i said mine wtf

jisungpark: nvm about mark hyung whos next

leejeno: i think its me

leehyuck: wait whens your bday

leejeno: april 23

leejeno: 2000

leehyuck: yeah its you

leejeno: well

leejeno: 

leejeno: im hanging out w my older brother rn so

leejeno: im jeno, 2000 liner, and i do theater!

huangrj: aw sibling goals

nanamin: aw sibling goals

huangrj: oo jaemin

nanamin: bahaha

leehyuck: next is me bc im older than jaemin chenle and jisung ik all of them

leehyuck: 

leehyuck: im lee donghyuck, but i also go by haechan if you follow me on yt, i sing and dabble in dance and art

marklee: wowow

marklee: true selfie king

leehyuck: aww thank you thank you

nanamin: ok now mee

nanamin: 

nanamin: im jaemin, or nana, and i used to dance but started photography after my herniated disc,, im better now so im edging back into dance slowly!

huangrj: aww jaemin,, make sure to take care of yourself! im glad you’re better now tho

leejeno: big rt ^^

nanamin: thank you you’re too kind

nanamin: ur turn now lele

zhonglele: oh wow but yall are so good looking how do i follow up help

jisungpark: chenle youre hot af issok

zhonglele: ur obligated to say that bc you’re my best friend

jisungpark: doesnt make it any less true

jisungpark: now goooo

zhonglele: alright alright alright (matthew mconawhatever voice)

zhonglele: 

zhonglele: well im zhong chenle, and i sing 

jisungpark: thats my bsf right there

zhonglele: jisungg

huangrj: oo fellow chinese

huangrj: and you’re so cute wtf

marklee: ye how are you insecure with a face like that

zhonglele: aww that means a lot to me thank youuuu

zhonglele: now please, hot bsf, its your turn

jisungpark: hot bsf status is you but go off ig

jisungpark: 

jisungpark: im park jisung, 16, and i do dance

leejeno: wait ur thAT park jisung??

leejeno: yt famous park jisung??

jisungpark: yeah ig

leejeno: my iCON

jisungpark: ahahaha thank you

zhonglele: yt famous park jisung  
zhonglele: i really really like that

zhonglele: and wow?? how are you so pretty??

leehyuck: yall are bsf goals tbh

marklee: well the introductions are done now

marklee: its getting late and i got hw to do

nanamin: its like 7

marklee: jisungs like a baby he should have gone to sleep 5 hours ago

huangrj: we were still in school five hours ago

marklee: stfu youll wake the baby

jisungpark: one day mark hyung,,, i will find you,, and i will kill you

marklee: anyway

marklee: go study kids 

leehyuck: cya later

huangrj: yep bye!

read by: jisungpark, leejeno, nanamin, leehyuck, and zhonglele


	2. even if everyone tells me no, i think i know the answer to love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the people have spoken; norenmin it is!
> 
> this chapter is mostly chensung and norenmin, the next one will have plenty of markhyuck!!
> 
> hope you enjoyed!

help im whipped af (private chat with huangrj and jisungpark)

jisungpark: hi rj hyung

huangrj: hewwo

jisungpark: never start a conversation like that

jisungpark: but i need help

jisungpark: i need

jisungpark: dr jun

huangrj changed name to: drjun

drjun: at your service

jisungpark: so i have a huge fat fucking crush on lele?

drjun: we been knew

jisungpark: help??

drjun: look, jisung

drjun: yall are meant to be.

drjun: lele and you are the kind of couple that just feel like it already happened

drjun: you may not be together now

drjun: but im pretty sure itll happen in the near future

drjun: just have patience

drjun: wait for an opening

drjun: but make sure not to completely turn off lele

drjun: accept hints with open arms

drjun: if someone ships yall, dont act repulsed or anthing? just let him respond, or casually deny it

drjun: dont screw this up jisung

drjun: chensung is just waiting to happen

jisungpark: thanks hyung

jisungpark: i needed that

jisungpark: ily

drjun: ily2

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

group project (group chat with: marklee, huangrj, zhonglele, jisungpark, leejeno, nanamin, and leehyuck)

huangrj changed chat name to: tutors in training

huangrj: i posted the tutoring list in the fine arts hallway!

huangrj: has anyone signed up for yall?

jisungpark: yeah but a bunch of them were labeled “jisung oppaaaaaaa saranghe” so i crossed out like half the list

leehyuck: ughh same like,, what the fuck

zhonglele: ewww wtf and i bet half of those people are older than you 

nanamin: *shudders*

leejeno: there are some weird people out there

marklee: jisung and hyuckie,, if someone is bothering you dont hesitate to tell us

huangrj: yeah we’ll do everything we can to help

leehyuck: i def will

jisungpark: yeah i dont wanna deal with some creeps on my own

marklee: so i still havent met yall in person

leejeno: probably bc ur too busy to even breathe

marklee: not untrue but im actually ok this week!

marklee: we’re gonna start hardcore prep for wrestling next week

marklee: so coach is giving us a week to mentally prepare

nanamin: coach seo is literally my icon 

nanamin: gonna die in wrestling soon tho i hope it doesnt like hurt my back or smthing 

leejeno: im sure youll be a m a z i n g 

huangrj: exactly you made varsity as a fish yknow how cool that is? 

leejeno: then when you had to leave you were so inspiring ab it 

huangrj: the team gave ur spot back a year later for a reason, and its bc ur great minnie

leejeno: ^^

nanamin: omg yall are the nicest cutest sweetest people ive ever met im gonna burst 

leejeno: na jaemin’s hypemen, at your service

huangrj: yup just give us a call and we’ll be there

zhonglele: interrupting this lovefest

leehyuck: yeah yall were just about to go from adorable to disgusting id like to stay on the cute side 

zhonglele: we completely ignored mark hyung 

jisungpark: was he gonna say smthing relevant

huangrj: tbh i just see his name on my notifs and then block out whatever comes next

nanamin: lmao i blocked him for the entirety of eighth grade 

nanamin: not bc he texted me or anything he barely knew i existed

nanamin: i just rlly felt like pressing the block button 

nanamin: i didnt realize i never unblocked him until we were added in the wrestling gc together and i saw everyone roasting mark but i couldnt see what he was saying 

marklee: what the fuck jaemin

nanamin: sorry mark hyung at least i unblocked you!!

zhonglele: tbh i bet you only unblocked him so you could roast him

nanamin: ur not wrong??

marklee: i fucking hate all of you

leejeno: dang mark idk if thats smthing class president should say

leehyuck: mm lets give him a break for a little bit

leehyuck: lord knows he doesnt get enough

leehyuck: what were you sayin mark hyung?

marklee:  
┏┓  
┃┃╱╲ in this  
┃╱╱╲╲ house  
╱╱╭╮╲╲ we  
▔▏┗┛▕▔ appreciate  
╱▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔╲  
Lee Donghyuck  
╱╱┏┳┓╭╮┏┳┓ ╲╲  
▔▏┗┻┛┃┃┗┻┛▕▔

 

leehyuck: thats the sweetest thing anyone has done for me

jisungpark: lets get back to the fucking topic

leejeno: woah kid isnt that language too much for you

jisungpark: stfu jeno

leejeno: jeno hyung*

jisungpark: …

leejeno: Wow.

huangrj: respect ur elders bitch

nanamin: rt ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

zhonglele: we’re not on fuCKING TOPIC

zhonglele: WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT MARK HYUNG

leejeno: stOP CURSING (but at least ur respectful chenle)

huangrj: yaLL THESE CHATNAMES SUCK IM CHANGIN THEM

leejeno: i wiLL HELP

nanamin: saME

leehyuck: WE GOTTA LISTEN TO MARK

huangrj changed marklee to: struggling  
nanamin changed leejeno to: cutie pie  
leejeno changed huangrj to: darling  
nanamin changed zhonglele to: wbad  
nanamin changed leehyuck to: (lee)tlefuckingbitch  
huangrj changed jisungpark to: fwb  
leejeno changed name to: smilemin

marklee: just rub it in my face that im struggling huh

huangrj: sorry hyung want me to change it

suffering changed name to: absolutelyfullycapable  
absolutelyfullycapable changed name to: suffering

suffering: sorry i needed a confidence boost

suffering: then i came back to reality

(lee)tlefuckingbitch: i know norenmin created this community or smthing

(lee)tlefuckingbitch: but im here if you ever need cheering up! ive been told im like the sun

(lee)tlefuckingbitch: also i have a badass hype playlist

(lee)tlefuckingbitch: it may just consist of bapsae, cypher 3, and cypher 4 by bts

(lee)tlefuckingbitch: buT ITS A HYPE PLAYLIST NONETHELESS

suffering: you cant go wrong with cypher 3

suffering: and thank you hyuckie! i might need to take you up on that offer

(lee)tlefuckingbitch: anytime haha

wbad: interrupting this lovefest

wbad: (this feels like deja vu)

wbad: why am i wbad wtf does that mean

smilemin: its an acronym

smilemin: for Whipped But Adorable Dongsaeng

fwb: chenle is whipped for someone????

fwb: who????

wbad: jaemin hyung is just being a little bitch 

smilemin: only chenle could be respectful while cussing me out two seconds later

wbad: hes talking about my insane love for changkyun of monsta x

wbad: yknow the youtube dance group thing

fwb: oh

fwb: i knew ab that

fwb: anyway

fwb: what the fuck

fwb: why is my name friends with benefits

cutie pie: yeah i was wondering that too??

sweetheart: junnie are you,, uh,,

darling: nO NO NO

darling: No.

darling: it stands for fucking whipped brat

fwb: well not to anyone else?????? fwb means friends with benefits????

wbad: who are you whipped for sung?

fwb: no one lmao

fwb: just you bro

wbad: b r o

fwb changed name to: sungie  
fwb changed wbad to: lele

lele: much better

darling: << thanks for the name btw nono! ur so sweet

cutie pie: aww thanku junnie! also thanku mine! but renjun and i are matching-

cutie pie: you gotta do it too!

cutie pie changed smilemin to: sweetheart

suffering: idk if the mine was intentional or not

cutie pie: minnie* ahahaha

sungie: wait

lele: when did yall start dating again?

cutie pie: ahaha we’re not dating?

darling: yeah lele we’re just eachothers hypemen

sweetheart: slowly becoming fast friends!

lele: ah

sungie: i see

(lee)tlefuckingbitch: lmao chensung

(lee)tlefuckingbitch: waIT A FUCKING SECOND

(lee)tlefuckingbitch: i diDMT NOTCIE MY CAHT NMAE

(lee)tlefuckingbitch: whTA THE FYCK

suffering: oof i thought you just went with it

(lee)tlefuckingbitch: NA JAEMIN

(lee)tlefuckingbitch: i wiLL EXPOSE YOU 

sweetheart: hyuCKIE NO

darling: donghyuck,, dont expose him

cutie pie: its not that big of a deal

(lee)tlefuckingbitch: i wasnt going to anyway but chANGE MY NAME YOU ASSHAT

sweetheart changed (lee)tlefuckingbitch to: sunny

sunny: thats cute

sunny: ily jaemin

darling: free periods almost over kiddos

darling: tbh idk why we didnt just meet up instead of text eachother

cutie pie: true true

darling: well i was already in the art room but i have arT NEXT BITCHES

cutie pie: i have history so im ok

sweetheart: i got photography!!

sunny: fuck i have chem

sungie: and i have a showcase to practice for

lele: dont overwork urself sungie

sungie: i wont

sunny: enjoy urselves sweeties

suffering: i will actually!!

sunny: aa im happy 

sunny: cya guys!

read by: sungie, cutie pie, darling, lele, and sweetheart

suffering: wAIT YOU GUYS 

suffering: yoU NEVER LISTENED TO WHAT I HAD TO SAY

suffering: GUYS

suffering: ..fuck yall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall,, i really should be working on my other chaptered fic but i kinda like this one oof
> 
> in the words of the great zhong chenle, from his twitter @chenle23, "help me my frends...."
> 
> lmao jk im almost done with the next chapter for long nights daydreams/sugar and smoke rings so i think ill be ok
> 
> comment, kudos, and lmk which ships and/or other nct members you want to see in this fic?


	3. what i wrote on this paper are not just scribbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chenle gets asked out  
> jisung is hurt  
> mark is pissed  
> donghyuck is whipped  
> renjun is confused  
> jeno is trying his best  
> jaemin is oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew ok this is a longer chapter than normal bc i wont be updating for a while bc im going on vacation!! so please enjoy this one,, major developments are coming i might have to add a light angst tag to this

chinese represent (group chat with: yescheng, fatkun, yuckhei, littlebitch, and littlebitchier)

yescheng: yukhei what the fuck

fatkun: i agree, what the fuck

yuckhei: let me make out with my bf in peace

fatkun: on?? mrs lee’s?? Desk??

yescheng: we are never ever having chinese club meetings in there a g a i n

yuckhei: why are yall so against love

littlebitchier: theyre not against love they just appreciate not having to bleach their eyeballs out everytime they wanna have a china club meeting

fatkun: thank you rj ur the sweetest

littlebitchier: then make my name smthing different

yuckhei: lmao no stfu littlebitchier

littlebitchier: fuck off 

littlebitch: ok but bitches i wanna talk to you about smthing

yuckhei: bitch 

fatkun: speak bitch

littlebitch: bitch

littlebitch: ok so hypothetically i meet this guy, hes hella cute, a new kid

littlebitch: i think i have a crush

littlebitch: but uhh i also dont think i ever quite got over my old crush??

littlebitch: and this new boy

littlebitch: asks me out

yescheng: chenle what the fuck

littlebitch: yeah ik!! and i wanna say yes and get over the old guy but,, idk if its gonna be that easy but im really into the new guy??

littlebitchier: someone asked you out?? and it wasnt sungie?

littlebitch: i wanna give up on jisung

yescheng: tbh i think thats a good decision

fatkun: youve been pining for a goddamn long time

fatkun: you seem really into this guy!! so i think you should go for it 

yescheng: ^^ exactly

yescheng: you need to put yourself out there lele, explore something beyond ur old fucking huge infatuation with jisung

yuckhei: yeah ur not gonna find a boi you like all the time, and you seem genuinely interested

yuckhei: even if you end up not liking him as much as you think you did,, you at least put yourself out there,, and jisung will notice if he likes you back 

yuckhei: and he might make a move or more indication that he likes you

fatkun: and if you end up liking the guy a lot,, and you completely hit it off with him,,

fatkun: you got a cute new bf!!

yescheng: and youll eventually get over ur crush on sung, it already seems like ur halfway there

yescheng: this will be your stepping stone into leaving the confines of park jisung

littlebitchier: lets not get too hasty

littlebitchier: hes not gonna “leave the confines of jisung”

littlebitchier: jisung isnt restricting him from doing anything

yescheng: jisung isnt, but lele’s residual feelings are

yescheng: and you need to clean that residue up, lele

littlebitchier: sigh

littlebitchier: tbh im not exactly for the whole new kid thing

littlebitch: why not renjun hyung?

littlebitchier: i,, dont really know how to explain it?

littlebitchier: i have a gut feeling or smthing

littlebitch: a gut feeling isnt a reason

littlebitch: unless you have a better one im gonna listen to the other hyungs

littlebitch: im gonna accept brb

littlebitchier: wait

littlebitchier: at least,, tell jisung first?? hes ur best friend, imagine how shitty he would feel if he heard from someone else

littlebitch: ur right rj hyung

 

bsf goals (private chat between lele <3 and sungie <3)

lele <3: sungie i wanna talk to you about smthing

sungie <3: ye sure go for it

lele <3: this guy asked me out and i really really wanna say yes!!

sungie <3: oh

sungie <3: you should totally do it chenle!

lele <3: chenle? whats with the full name

sungie <3: oh uhh autocorrect lmao

lele <3: ah

sungie <3: go say yes bro

lele <3: yeah bro 

sungie <3: ok bye gtg

lele <3: oh dance practice?

sungie <3: already over

sungie <3: i just have alg tutoring with mark hyung 

lele <3: oh ok study hard sungsung!

sungie <3: sungsung?

lele <3: yeah its cute

sungie <3: ig

sungie <3: gonna go now bye

lele <3: bye!! dont forget to actually listen to him lol 

 

baby + old man discussion forum (private chat between baby and old man)

old man: we still up for our tutoring session at 6:30 sungie?

baby: yeah im almost there now but uhh hyung

old man: yeah?

baby: can we,, not do math today

baby: can we just talk

old man: sure sungie, thats fine w me

tutors in training (group chat between sungie, lele, sweetheart, darling, cutiepie, sunny, and suffering)

sweetheart: wait what was mark saying? 

suffering: oh now you wanna know

darling: yeah bc now we’re bored and have nothing to do so we wanna listen to ur proposition take the offer or leave it

suffering: idk if i wanna say anymore then,,

 

baby + old man discussion forum (private chat between baby and old man)

old man: i was gonna like,, propose a sleepover or hangout session but now idk if i want to bc of new tensions and stuff,,

baby: no hyung its ok im ok

baby: go for it!! if it hurts too much ill just distance myself a little and distract myself

baby: it would be a welcome distraction rn, even if the problem is right there

baby: please ask

old man: ok,, you sure? i dont want you to regret this

baby: i wont, ok? now t a l k before your window closes

old man: haha ok ily ji

baby: ily too hyung

 

help im whipped af (private chat with huangrj and jisungpark)

drjun: jisung,,

jisungpark: im ok hyung

jisungpark: well not really

jisungpark: it hurts but after talking with mark hyung im better

drjun: ok mochi

drjun: i told him i was against it, i tried

jisungpark: no junnie hyung, its not your fault 

jisungpark: dont ever think it is

drjun: ok well if you want a subject change

drjun: i kinda like jaemin

drjun: but im also crushing on jeno 

jisungpark: hyung

jisungpark: have you considered polyamory

drjun: yeah actually

jisungpark: oh wow i wasnt being serious but thaTS GREAT bc they both seem hella into you

jisungpark: gauge the situation first before you try anything

jisungpark: also get a better person to get advice from, try hyuckie

drjun: thats not a bad idea, i actually will 

jisungpark: ily injunnie hyung

drjun: ily sungs

 

tutors in training (group chat between sungie, lele, sweetheart, darling, cutiepie, sunny, and suffering)

suffering: lets ask eachother some questions and all answer them!!

suffering: before you shit on my idea, we’re all bored and need to get to know eachother, tutoring starts hella soon and we might be paired for sessions together to get an overall view

sungie: thats actually a great idea hyung!!

lele: ahahaha yeah

 

baby + old man discussion forum (private chat between baby and old man)

baby: what about the hangout??

old man: ill talk about it after this

old man: i kinda wanna get to know donghyuck a bit better

baby: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

old man: stfu

 

tutors in training (group chat between sungie, lele, sweetheart, darling, cutiepie, sunny, and suffering)

sunny: yeah lets do it mark hyung!!

cutiepie: can i ask the questions??

suffering: sure 

sweetheart: kick it off nono!

cutiepie: what’s your favorite piece of clothing you own or used to own?

darling: 

darling: this turtleneck

sungie: hyung you look really good whomst

cutiepie: wtf ur so adorable i just busted the fattest uwu

sweetheart: i will pay you to wear that more often you fucking ethereal being

darling: aww thanks 

sweetheart: 

sweetheart: i rlly like these glasses, even tho a lot of people (cough cough jungwoo hyung) tell me i look like a grandpa

cutiepie: well ur the hottest grandpa ive ever known

sungie: aw cute 

sungie: jeno,, no

darling: whatta fucking icon im so soft 

darling: and jeno, darling

sunny: what the fuck jeno

sweetheart: jeno sweetie i dont think thats quite what you meant to say

sweetheart: but the intention was there!

sungie: its ok jeno, at least you tried

lele: sungsung ur being weird today,,

lele: actually being nice to people,,

cutie pie: thank you mochi, minnie, and junnie, and ill,, try to work on my compliments

sungie: i can be nice to people ha im just in the mood to be a decent person today ha

sunny: anyway jeno needs some help in his compliment skills but we’re moving on

sunny: 

sunny: ik i usually dress up in bright happier colors and stuff but im really into this set as a whole

sungie: woah hyuck hyung,, you look so good wow my one true icon im so 

suffering: hyuckie,, ur so fucking gorgeous im-

suffering: nggskdlsj

sunny: awww markie ur literally so sweet im such a fucking softie rn <33333333

sunny: and jisung-ah!! thank you and ilyyy

 

baby + old man discussion forum (private chat between baby and old man)

old man: he,,

old man: he called me markie

old man: brb gonna take my car and drive off the nearest cliff

baby: mark hyung pls

old man: he,, put a <33333333

old man: eight threes

old man: e i g h t 

baby: did you literally count the number of hearts

baby: sigh yall are too cute

 

tutors in training (group chat between sungie, lele, sweetheart, darling, cutiepie, sunny, and suffering)

suffering: kwalnfwnenf

suffering: haha its np <3

lele: i can go! 

lele: 

lele: i really like this hoodie tbh i wear it a l o t

sweetheart: isnt that jisung’s hoodie

darling: yeah it is

sungie: oh yeah, you never gave it back lele

lele: oh,, do you want it,, back?

sungie: maybe someday not soon tho you can hang onto it for a while

lele: oo ok 

sungie: 

sungie: im p into this shirt, but i dont really have a favorite clothing item 

sungie: i really like flannels too with sweatshirts ig

sungie: also peep my old blue hair

lele: you look so cute aa sungsunggg

suffering: my s o n whom i r a i s e d on my b a c k 

darling: cUTE ALERT

sweetheart: imagine being the one the only j i s u n g p a r k and being that ICONIC

cutiepie: teach me your ways sung im such a soft stan for you

sunny: jiSUNG PWARK JISUNG PWARK you’re the beST DONGSAENG and ^^ that was a good compliment jeno

cutiepie: aww thanks hyuck

sungie: aww thank you hyungs!!

suffering: 

suffering: this outfit is cool ig

sungie: i was all ready to say smthing like “the uwU JUMPED OUT” but bitch 

sungie: mark hyung i gotta say this

sungie: you’re really really good looking the reaL MARKUS LEE JUMPED OUT

lele: ^^ waoh

sunny: i-

sunny: help me im ngaskjfksjfkjsdf

sunny: h-

sunny: very font

sunny: hont*

sunny: ton**

sunny: hot***

sunny: cough 

sunny: yeah

suffering: mochisuNG MY ONE TRUE SON I LOVE YOU 

suffering: fullsun thank you im asdfkjalsfdklkfj the uwus are taking over

suffering: idk if that was directed to me or not chenle, but thank you ig

lele: oh it wasnt but you do look good hyungie!

suffering: .

suffering: thank you.

 

hyung pls (private chat between huangrj, marklee, and jisungpark)

huangrj: ok mark hyung im pissed at lele too

huangrj: but he didnt do anything wrong technically

huangrj: just dont be so obvious please?

jisungpark: hyungie ur not exactly subtle

marklee: fine

marklee: ill do better at hiding my feelings but lord knows im not great at it 

huangrj: just work on it b

 

tutors in training (group chat between sungie, lele, sweetheart, darling, cutiepie, sunny, and suffering)

sweetheart: jeno b its your turn now 

cutie pie: oof i almost forgot i was gonna go onto the next thing

cutie pie: 

cutie pie: tbt to when i was blond

darling: ,,jeno i love your black hair but whY WAS I NOT AWARE OF BLONDE JENO ASKJDLSAJL I JUST GOT BIASWRECKED BY MY OWN BIAS

sungie: ^^ we aren’t a kpop group but ok then 

sungie: you’re so cute jeno hyung! 

sweetheart: the fuCKING BLONDE THROWBACKS IM SO KJDASJDLAJD 

sweetheart: fuCKAOHORJOIERH

sweetheart: nA JAEMIN FOUND DEAD IN A DITCH

cutie pie: aww yall are so sweet im uwuing physically rn mgaldhflafj

lele: whats the next q hyung?

cutie pie: its uhh

cutie pie: lemme see

cutie pie: ok i think everyone kinda wants to know the answers to this one

cutie pie: sexuality? please dont be pressured to say if you dont want to, we’ll ALL understand

sungie: pan and proud

suffering: gay

lele: im bi

sunny: bi and demi

sweetheart: im pan

darling: im bi

cutie pie: im also pan

cutie pie: ok now that that’s out of the way,, lets continue

cutie pie: what’s your favorite genre of music and what’s your favorite song rn (does not have to be in that genre^^)

sweetheart: ooH ok so my fav genre in general is pop but i like listening to jazz sometimes too and im really into lose it by oh wonder right now

darling: i like r&b and alternative and pop and stream bp’s new album listen to reALLY

darling: imagine being such fucking queens that you can release an album when 1. you're only youtubers not even signed and 2. still have 3/4 of the members go to high school. 

sweetheart: i know ddu du ddu du’s whole ass choreo

darling: sAME

sunny: sAME

cutie pie: sAME

sweetheart: fuCK IM MAKING A GC AB US AS BLACKPINK CYA LATER GUYS THIS IS OVER FOR TODAY

cutie pie: iM SO DOWN FOR THAT SEE YALL TMRW

suffering: ok lets continue tmrw!

sungie: ok bye hyungs and lmk whos who

lele: buh bye

read by: all

 

00 line, blackpink version (private chat with lisa, jennie, jisoo, and rosé)

lisa: all in favor of these names say i

jisoo: accurate

rosé: is that jeno^^

jennie: is it that obvious lmao

lisa: guess who i am

jennie: hyuck

lisa: right again

rosé: that means minnie is jennie

jennie: yes i am

jisoo: and theres junnie

rosé: good i expect all of you at the dance studios tmrw at 6 am sharp to practice the ddu du ddu du choreo

jisoo: ok 

jennie: ok

lisa: fuck no

rosé: ok i was joking 

rosé: we can meet after school and “practice” it tmrw and just chill if thats ok w yall?

lisa: ^^ a good idea

jisoo: nice lets make our queens proud

jennie: rt

read by: all

 

bi kings gc (private gc with chenle, donghyuck, and renjun)

renjun: i changed our names in advance bc i dont like actual users but i dont have the brainpower for another name change 

renjun: anyway i gotta vent and i trust you two for some reason 

renjun: i like jeno

donghyuck: we been knew

renjun: i also like jaemin

chenle: we been knew

donghyuck: have you considered polyamory

renjun: thats exactly what mochi said

renjun: and yes

donghyuck: jaemin has been interested in polyamory 

donghyuck: i looked through his phone and he was googling it

chenle: alskdfjsalkjd thats a good sign renjun hyung

chenle: that means he was interested!! he could be talking about you and jeno

chenle: he is flirting and stuff

renjun: asdflakjf do you really think so

donghyuck: yes, but renjun you gotta ride the waves

donghyuck: wait a while get closer to the two of them bc of tutoring

donghyuck: dont show special interest to one of them specifically, bc thatll make the other insecure and closed off

donghyuck: try and spend time as a trio

donghyuck: maybe i should miss our ddu du ddu du practice tmrw bc of that? you guys can just do it as the three of you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

renjun: would you really do that hyuck??

renjun: aa thanK YOUU

chenle: well this seems like a bi ranting gc so i have a problem

chenle: junhyung and i are going on our date tmrw

chenle: but i think mark hyung is mad at me?

renjun: i think mark is a little pissed bc he had to deal w a sad jisung bc you were too happy to realize what was going on around you

chenle: what?

renjun: jisung was not having a good day today,, he and mark hyung turned their tutoring session into a jisung crying session

chenle: i didnt know jisung was sad? he seemed a bit off but he said he had to go so i just dropped it

renjun: its not your fault chenle, but mark thinks that its your job as a best friend to take care of jisung

renjun: so he got a little mad when you didnt notice anything

chenle: oh

chenle: im gonna make it up to jisung

renjun: dont

renjun: just chill its fine

renjun: itll blow over mark doesnt stay mad for very long

donghyuck: ok now that thats settled

donghyuck: i like mark

renjun: lmao we know

chenle: yall would be cute 

chenle: and @renjun if that doesnt work out adslkjdsaf;ljas;lfdks

donghyuck: it takes way more than that to break a friendship chenle you guys will be fine

donghyuck: renjun ur marks bsf if i flirt will him will he get turned off? im a confident bi

renjun: he’ll actually be fine w it just hella flustered

chenle: its getting late boyos

donghyuck: hes right goodnight

chenle: goodnight

renjun: goodnight

read by: all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the random 00 line as blackpink i just had to put it in there,, it did slightly advance norenmin tho so??
> 
> their q/a will continue next chapter too
> 
> aND just in case you didnt know
> 
> donghyuck and jaemin are best friends  
> jaemin and jeno are good friends from before  
> mark and renjun are best friends  
> chensung are best friends
> 
> comment, kudos, and thank you for reading!


	4. its like the sky and the group flip flopped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and it all falls down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahaha angst

bi kings gc (private gc with chenle, donghyuck, and renjun)

chenle: norenmin date !

chenle: and my date with junhyung !

chenle: and also i think jisung and i are fighting and hes being a little bitch so im being passive aggresive ! (unsend? yes.)

donghyuck: @renjun you ready 

renjun: yeah,, im actually feeling kinda confident!

renjun: i think itll be fun

donghyuck: great im gonna cancel right now

donghyuck: aND chenle <3333 good luck i hope youll have fun

renjun: yeah lele! i hope he treats you well

chenle: aww thanks guys

chenle: noW GO CANCEL ALREADY HYUCK I NEED NORENMIN

donghyuck: yES RIGHT OK IM ON IT

 

00 line, blackpink version (private chat with lisa, jennie, jisoo, and rosé)

lisa: sorry hoes i cant come to practice but yall three have fun !!

jennie: oh ok hyuckie!! thats cool we’ll just have chaejensoo

jisoo: ah thats cool donghyuck see yall there

rosé: mm thats ok hyuck

 

bi kings gc (private gc with chenle, donghyuck, and renjun)

donghyuck: done and done

chenle: ok bbys gonna get ready cya later losers

 

bsf goals (private chat between lele <3 and sungie <3)

sungie <3: hey are we still on for later tonight?

lele <3: i have my date, jisung. 

sungie <3: yeah,, forgot abt that oops

sungie: see you later then chenle. tell me about it if you want. 

lele <3: sure, ig 

lele <3 changed sungie <3 to: jisungpark

lele <3 changed lele <3 to: zhonglele

 

help me i like jaemin!! (private chat between leejeno and huangrj)

leejeno: ok renjun i know we dont know eachother that well but i really did have fun with you today! idk if im obvious or not but i actually have a huge ass crush on jaemin. i kinda need help with him and im going to ask donghyuck but i want your help too since you seem like such an amazing guy. can you help me out

huangrj: ahaha yeah sure i can help you

leejeno: great well hes so sweet and cute and nice and nglakdjls i think im in love and i really really wanna date him and so can you?? please?? put us together for tutoring?? since you run it??

huangrj: oh.

huangrj: im sorry jeno,, i dont run tutoring anymore

huangrj: i guess i forgot to tell you guys

huangrj: i have a really big art showcase coming up, and i really cant spend the time to run it. im still participating,, but i have no control over it. ask mark if i were you? 

leejeno: ohh thanks anyway

leejeno: mark seems so unreachable to me like i can roast him and joke around with him but i dont think i could ask him for crush help

huangrj: well then,, pray ig

leejeno: yeah i will lmao do you know whos your replacement

huangrj: no sorry

leejeno: o, well i can talk to you and rant about jaemin to you anytime right?

huangrj: ha sure gtg cya talk later

leejeno: ahahaha sure you’re a great friend renjun

read by: huangrj

 

 

bi kings gc (private gc with chenle, donghyuck, and renjun)

renjun: Jeno just asked me for help

donghyuck: thats great hes talking to you!! 

renjun: ..So he can date Jaemin.

donghyuck: wait what

donghyuck: oh god 

donghyuck: renjun im so sorry

donghyuck: do you wanna skype or smthing ohmygod

renjun: Yeah.

 

fuck (private chat between nanamin and zhonglele)

zhonglele: ok ik i dont know you that well but hear me out

zhonglele: renjun is sad rn, hyuck is helping him out, mark seems mad at me (?), jisung and i are being bitchy to eachother, and jeno is scary

zhonglele: and i need to talk to someone

nanamin: ok first of all renjun is sad ? 

zhonglele: yeah he is but he’ll be ok soon its good just a mood yknow

nanamin: and jeno isnt scary

nanamin: but im sorry go on kid

zhonglele: i went on a date with this one kid named junhyung

nanamin: ugh why

zhonglele: yeah i didnt know he was a shithead until i went on the date? he was a huge asshole, made me pay for everything, and then ditched me when he saw this one girl he used to date 

nanamin: omg chenle im so sorry thats absolutely horrible

zhonglele: its even worse bc i thought this guy would help me get over my feelings for my old crush but it didnt turn out that way

nanamin: chenle im sure youll find a great guy/girl to date

nanamin: junhyung wasnt that and thats ok!! if you really wanna get over old feelings you just have to explore a little more 

nanamin: id talk more but i gtg im really sorry dm me again if you need to rant ok? im here for you !!

zhonglele: yeah ok thanks jaemin hyung

 

yeah ok (private chat between nanamin and huangrj)

nanamin: chenle isnt doing so well bc apparently his date was a fucking douche and i didnt really have time to help him so maybe you could check up on him??

huangrj: omg wow ok uhh yeah ill check up on him thank you for telling me

nanamin: anytime !!

 

help im whipped af (private chat with huangrj and jisungpark)

jisungpark: chenle was supposed to get back from his date a while ago but he hasnt told me anything do you know whats up?

huangrj: yeah apparently he told jaemin that his date was a huge asshole and hes kind of sad about it

jisungpark: ..and he didnt tell me?

huangrj: jisung im sure he didnt mean to not tell you..

jisungpark: oh so he just forgot his best friend since he was three existed and texted a guy he barely knows? it was one thing to break my heart, which i dont blame him for because its not like i confessed or anything

jisungpark: lately tho, he’s been fucking distant

jisungpark: he changed our chatnames back to default

huangrj: wait sung

jisungpark: but not telling me shit? acting cold and distant? do you know that we almost lost our almost three years long snapchat streak today bc he “forgot” to send them? he literally put shit on his story before that

jisungpark: if he wants to play this fucking game, by all means, ill join in

huangrj: sungie im sure this isnt like that

jisungpark: lord knows i follow anything he tells me to do 

jisungpark: yknow what

jisungpark: fuck zhong chenle

huangrj: sungie??

huangrj: jisung

huangrj: dont make fucking rash decisions before you know the whole story

huangrj: do you really want to break your friendship of so long because of one fucking fight?

huangrj: park jisung i swear to god if you dont answer your phone

huangrj: what the fuck

read by: jisungpark

 

tutors in training (group chat between sungie, lele, sweetheart, darling, cutiepie, sunny, and suffering)

sungie: what the fuck

darling: jisung shut the fuck up right now

lele: what?

cutiepie: im lost

sweetheart: oh shit is this what i think it is 

sweetheart: jisung im sure its not like that 

sungie: everyone says that but how would you know? im supposed to be his best friend right, i should know his fucking intentions

sunny: hey jisung maybe take this off a gc?

suffering: park jisung. dont start unnecessary drama.

sungie: all of you shut the fuck up

sungie: he deserves to hear this loud and clear, in front of everyone else

lele: i dont know what you’re talking about park jisung. 

sungie: zhong chenle, ive been your best friend since we were three years old. you dont become best friends for that long without useless fights. over juice boxes and soccer teams, we’ve fought over many things. i remember one time, when we were seven, you stole my bubble wand. then we fought and made up. i remember in sixth grade we screamed at eachother in front of the wholeass school, and then we got over ourselves and made up. i remember in eighth grade, we both felt a little neglected and went to mark hyung to talk about it, as a group. we have never, ever, in all our history of being friends, lied to eachother. went to someone else for advice before the other. why did you change all of that? you started shading me on social media, and that’s fucking low. you almost broke our snapchat streak. you set. our fucking. chat names. to default. and now? you have an awful date and you dont tell me about it as soon as you get home. you act bitchy for absolutely no reason. i want you to tell me, right here, and right now, what the fuck is your problem with me, zhong chenle. 

lele: you want to know my problem with you, park jisung? i admit, i told china line about junhyung asking me out before you. why would i go to you for advice when you have the same amount of dating experience as a fucking rock. i only started acting a little petty when you told your friends to be assholes to me, i see you, mark. im not bitchy for no reason. im bitchy because you started it, you fucking wet paper towel. you are blowing this way out of proportion park jisung.

sungie: that was a load of bullshit and you know it.

sungie: people used to tell us our relationship would last forever, beyond our lifetimes

sungie: ha, i guess people can be fucking wrong

user jisungpark (sungie) has blocked another user in this chat. they will not be able to see any text messages from this user.

user zhonglele (lele) has blocked another user in this chat. they will not be able to see any text messages from this user.

sweetheart: that was,,

darling: a fucking trainwreck

darling: and i dont even know who to help

darling: this has been a shitty day. 

sweetheart: renjun are you ok

darling: not really, but i need to be 

suffering: what the fuck 

sunny: ^^

cutiepie: renjun bro you good?

darling: i already said no, jeno

darling: lets take a break from eachother for a little bit.

darling: be back tmrw

sweetheart: text me if you need anything

cutiepie: same^^

darling: whatever

read by: all

 

woah wait what the fuck is going on (private chat between marklee and leehyuck)

leehyuck: changing the names

leehyuck changed marklee to: markus

leehyuck changed leehyuck to: hyuckus

markus: ok well our friends just crashed and burned

hyuckus: tell me about it, this morning alone was trash

hyuckus: im gonna trust you with this bc im sure you wont tell anybody

markus: thank you

hyuckus: basically renjun likes jeno and jaemin

hyuckus: jaemin likes jeno and renjun

hyuckus: but,, jeno only likes jaemin

hyuckus: and he asked renjun to help him get jaemin 

markus: but then why was jeno lowkey flirting with renjun?

hyuckus: basically when he first texted renjun he asked if renjun could put them together for tutoring

hyuckus: so i think jeno just wanted to get on his good side so renjun would do whatever he wanted

markus: ughhh jeno why thats fucked up

hyuckus: exactly

markus: and now,, chensung is dead and so is friendship afkfjdshf 

markus: idk who to knock sense into first

hyuckus: this is really a mess

markus: uhh,, hyuck ik we dont know eachother that well but?? i need someone to help me w tutoring now that renjun is gone 

markus: will you be my partner? we can get chensung back together and get norenmin together

hyuckus: yeah no i totally can 

markus: great! i gtg and we’ve both had one hell of a day

markus: rest up hyuckie

hyuckus: you too mark hyungie

read by: markus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry,, but it will get better!! not soon enough tho 
> 
> comment, kudos, and i hope you enjoyed <3333


	5. im finding my own answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, at least some people are getting the love story they deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ive mentioned changkyun and blackpink before in this fic, and now im mentioning them as students. thEY ARE NOT IDOLS. i never really touched on it bc it was not important to the story at all but im probably gonna go back and edit the fic to make it more clear. they are youtubers, and changkyun is part of a dance group called monsta x. bp released square up as a full album, with songs: ddu du ddu du, whistle, boombayah, as if its your last, playing with fire, stay, see u later, forever young, and really, while still being in school. they are NOT IDOLS, they are youtubers who release music in their spare time while calling themselves blackpink. in this, jisoo is in college.)

woah wait what the fuck is going on (private chat between marklee and leehyuck)

markus: so here’s the plan

markus: a lot more new people signed up so we kinda have to organize them all

markus: im not gonna add them to the other gc bc well first off its dead now bc chensung and second of all i feel like that would be so many people ngdkldjf

markus: chensung already requested to be together before they uhh “broke up” so since they need to make up already and d a t e lets just say that we already submitted their tutoring schedule if they ask why we did that

markus: their class would be basically comprised of the wannabe idols who love jisung bc of his yt platform,, singing and dancing, so its a perfect class to join

hyuckus: wow my chensung heart is quaking

markus: i dont know that much about norenmin,, other than what junnie told me ofc,, you have most of the inside info

markus: so whats your decision about them?

hyuckus: ok so

hyuckus: lets put norenmin all together,, bc they can do a theater thing 

hyuckus: jeno can do the acting part, renjun can do the singing and sets, jaemin can do the choreo ! 

hyuckus: its lowkey perfect,, and it’ll put norenmin together !!

markus: thats great you’re a genius

hyuckus: thank you i try

markus: im gonna send the list of all the tutors here

markus: freshmen: chenle jisung   
sophomores: jeno donghyuck jaemin renjun felix  
juniors: mark yukhei changbin  
seniors: jungwoo sicheng jaehyun ten dongyoung kun jungkook jennie changkyun lisa

markus: chenle and jisung are together obviously 

markus: same with norenmin

hyuckus: i guess we have to put yukhei and jungwoo together or they’ll kill us

markus: another idol type class then, singing and rapping

hyuckus: and lets pun kun and jennie together, lit vocals and nice rap skills

markus: well that works and they’re good friends too so its good

markus: and then i was thinking changkyun and lisa? both senior rapping icons id join that class

hyuckus: n i c e 

markus: and then jaehyun and jungkook

hyuckus: theyd be so,, broey tho

hyuckus: do you know one time i was going to felix’s locker to ask about something and jaehyun and jungkook were there and they said the word bro at least thirty times and it was a two minute conversation 

markus: well they’re bros and if you seperate the bros jaehyun would choke me 

markus: also the only person taeyong trusts to be alone with jaehyun hours on end is jungkook

hyuckus: true ok well thats a vocalist class 

hyuckus: and im sorry but i really need dongyoung and ten to be together

hyuckus: they fucking hate eachother do you know how funny that would be 

markus: DKDSJKDSJKS whY DID I NOT THINK OF THAT

hyuckus: twO ART STUDENTS IT WOULD MAKE A PERFECT CLASS

markus: weLL THATS AMAZING DONGYOUNG IS GONNA FLIP

hyuckus: and then lets put changlix together the tension is u n r e a l

markus: omg changbin wont shut up about felix in music theory asnflsj

markus: oh shitt 

hyuckus: what ?? 

markus: yknow jeongin? the cute freshman with the braces

hyuckus: aww i love him

hyuckus: he came up to me one day and complimented my yt vids so uwu 

markus: yeah well he signed up too but he was lowkey late bc ortho appointment

markus: hes adorable tho so i said sure 

markus: but where do we p U T H I M 

hyuckus: lightbulb ! 

markus: wow you’re really comin up with all the good ideas today

hyuckus: you havent even heard it ahahah

markus: im sure its amazing anyway

hyuckus: aww

hyuckus: well anyway i have jeongin’s number bc choir club and stuff

hyuckus: and both of chensung are so fucking on edge now so they probably wont tell anyone their problems 

hyuckus: jeongin is a sweet kid he can tell us whats going on with chensung !! so lets put him there for the tea and he can mediate them too 

hyuckus: hes not really a rapper but he can cover it pretty well so that class really will be a wholeass idol one

markus: see i was right

markus: it is an A M A Z I N G idea 

hyuckus: aww thank you i try

markus: so the final group list is:

markus: chensung + jeongin - idol type class  
norenmin -theater  
luwoo - idol  
jaehyun and jungkook - singing   
dongyoung and ten - art  
kun and jennie - idol  
changkyun and lisa (rapping legends alsdfladjf) - rap  
changlix - rap  
markhyuck - lit songwriting, producing, singing, and rapping classes 

hyuckus: o we’re gonna be together?

markus: oh you dont wanna be?? sorry for putting us together i just assumed,, 

hyuckus: nO

hyuckus: no

hyuckus: it would be amazing to work with you

markus: i feel like we could really explore songwriting and producing and how the process works in our classes

hyuckus: yeah that would be gr9

markus: now i gtg bc wrestling practice see ya hyuckie !!

hyuckus: yeap see you too markle

read by: markus  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
choir club buddies!! (group chat between kimdy, moonie, jeonginy, rosiechae, leehyuck, and 15 more)

moonie: what the fukc is a jorse

woojinie: j e a n h o r s e 

kimdy: why are you doing this to poor poor taeil

jeonginy: wait taeil hyung why are you even here not to be rude but i like have never seen you in my entire life bc you left when i got here

moonie: son,, the choir club cant live without me

kimjin: correction: the choir club cant live without ME i was the one that made it you were just a slightly shiny pebble that landed on my golden road along the way

dongsc: id take the compliment now if i were you its the best jinnie hyung will give

moonie: thank you my amazing predecessor

jeonkookie: wheres my brooooo at

jaehyunj: bro were you looking for me bro

jeonkookie: yuh bro

jaehyunj: thats so sweet bro

jeonkookie: b r o 

kihyunnie: i swear to god jungkook and jaehyun i will report this shit to your 95 liner bfs via roomate

jaehyunj: theyre cool w it no need to discuss with yoongi hyung

jeonkookie: yup they trust us with eachother bc we’re bROS

jaehyunj: BRO

rosiechae: shut the hell your mouth dknflsjf

leehyuck: OK WELL GUYS WHOEVER’S TUTORING WE GOT THE RESULTS AND YALL GET A CHOIR CLUB EXCLUSIVE

leeminho: do we really care

kimdy: shut up minho some of us actually signed up for this shit

kimdy: i pray to god and all things holy, please, let me not get ten

huangrj: oo yall decided the new people and everything?? and hyuck you’re my replacement?? N I C E 

kimdy: wait my fate is in the hands of lee donghyuck no what the fuck

leehyuck: actually it was in the hands of the random name picker bahahah

kimjin: me, sits back, prays dy gets ten

moonie: me, sits back, prays markhyuck are partners

leehyuck: you dont gotta pray we automatically are 

woojinie: WOAH MY SHIP IS SAILING

sooyah: YES MARKHYUCK FINALLY 

leehyuck: calm down woojin + jisoo noona it was bc we did the thing together

leehyuck: heres the list losers

leehyuck: chensung + jeongin - idol type class  
norenmin - theater  
luwoo - idol  
jaehyun and jungkook - singing   
dongyoung and ten - art  
kun and jennie - idol  
changkyun and lisa - rap  
changlix - rap  
markhyuck - lit songwriting, producing, singing, and rapping classes 

zhonglele: wait im with park jisung ??

zhonglele: donghyuck were you up to this

leehyuck: sorry b yall were already submitted together bc you requested to be partners before,, yknow

rosiechae: wait my sons,, had a fight??

zhonglele: i dont wanna discuss it rn 

zhonglele: ill just talk to jeongin the whole time 

jeonginy: haha ok then lele

kimjin: fuCK YES

kimdy: fuCK NO WHY DOES THE RANDOM PICKER THING FUCKING HATE ME I HATE THIS ECONOMY WHY COULDNT I HAVE GOTTEN RENJUN OR SOME SHIT OR EVEN JAEMIN WHAT THE FUCK THEYRE ART STUDENTS TOO WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE THAT FUCKING SHRIMP ASS JERK FACE WHO DOESNT KNOW WHAT FUCKING REAL ART IS FKLJSLDJLJDAS 

jaehyunj: SLDKJADLS YES

qiankun: oo nice i get jennie imma text her ab it 

seungmin: CHANGLIX

woojinie: CHANGLIX

jeongin: CHANGLIX

jeonkookie: maybe theyll finally shut up now

jeonkookie: IM WITH MY BRO

jaehyunj: BROOOOOO

huangrj: ig im with jaemin and jeno thatll be so fun

huangrj: also wheres jungwoo he should be fangirling rn

huangrj: o he’ll be here in 3

dongsc: 2

qiankun: 1

jungwoocas: YES FUCKING YES I CAN BE WITH MY YUKHEI ALFKJLJDJKASJD IM SO HAPPY IDC ABOUT THOSE FUCKING KIDS IN THE CLASS ITLL JUST BE HIM AND I UGH I HOPE NO ONE SIGNS UP FOR US AWRIJLKEWJLAEWJ E I HAVENT SEEN HIM IN THIRTY YEARS

leeminho: i doubt that

kihyunnie: didnt you tell me ab how you were just facetiming him??

jungwoocas: sO FUCKING WHAT 

wonwoohoo: kyunnie and jennie would be such a nice class to join wow 

rosiechae: hold up i was in the practice room with dy and i think hes not breathing anymore hes broken 

zhonglele: lmao i was there too

zhonglele: “my life,, is fucking ruined,, help me,, why has god forsaken me like this” 

seungmin: wait rosie noona

seungmin: dont you mean

zhonglele: sQUARE UP

huangrj: SQUARE UP

jeonkookie: SQUARE UP

wonwoohoo: S Q U A R E U P

sooyah: shut the fcuk up 

jeonginy: NEVERRRR BLACKPINK IS THE REVOLUTION

sooyah: yaNG JEONGIN

leehyuck: lmao ok then bye losers  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
im so so sorry (private chat between jisungpark and leehyuck)

leehyuck: ok jisung im so sorry bc your partner tutoring thing was originally gonna be just you and chenle but since i knew that would be bad so i put jeongin in there but idk if thatll help at all but we really couldnt change the groups bc we already submitted you and chenle so we added jeongin at the last minute but couldnt change the pair before im so so so so so so sorry do you want me to buy you ice cream or smthing

jisungpark: ha nah. its fine,, i understand. i’ll just talk to jeongin the whole time. 

leehyuck: are you sure?

jisungpark: yeah. see ya later hyuckie hyung

leehyuck: you too jisungie 

read by: jisungpark  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
help nomin 2k18 (group chat with leehyuck, leejeno, and huangrj)

leejeno: so i need help with jaemin and renjun already promised to help me but i know that donghyuck is jaemin’s best friend and is now running tutoring so can you help me donghyuckie??

leehyuck: haha sure you’re with jaemin but also renjun is that ok?

leejeno: thats perfect!! itll be like having my wingman on site

huangrj: ha 

leejeno: i have a plan to get me and jaemin together, but ill send it tmrw bc im still working out the gist of it,, get ready to have your minds blown

huangrj: ha

leehyuck: yeah sure aha

huangrj: welp gtg cya

leejeno: bye junnie!!

leehyuck: buh bye

read by: all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed!!
> 
> this was more of a teaser chapter to give yall a taste of the R E A L tea next chapter
> 
> i just had to include choir club in there a little i lowkey needed to fill space and i love everyone thereee
> 
> (also if you're a bts stan, the 95 liner that jungkook is dating is up to your imagination lol, no jikook/taekook ship wars here)
> 
> (sorry for including stray kids, bts, monsta x, and bp here i just gotta and they wont really have a presence here lmao it was just to have more members to put together + the choir club + tea on chensung via jeongin)


	6. im walking on the words i wrote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> help jeongin 2k18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i lied, because i really wanted to make you guys suffer
> 
> i split the original 7th chapter to create more of a bigger boom for the second half, the new next chapter is where it all goes to absolute SHIT
> 
> i hope you enjoy the second part of the lead up!

tutors !! (private chat between jisungpark and jeonginy)

jisungpark changed jisungpark to: dance legend  
jisungpark changed jeonginy to: all around legend

dance legend: heyy jeongin!! so,, here’s our tutoring chat 

dance legend: we can just plan our next lessons and stuff !! ik we didnt really plan anything for the first lesson which is happening in like,, two hours,, but!! since its like the first day of many we can just uhh do some games or something 

all around legend: yeah that sounds good bc i didnt have anything planned either haha

all around legend: ok bro

all around legend: i know you and chenle had a huge ass fight but,, we gotta add him to this chat 

all around legend: i dont wanna get in the middle of whatever you guys are dealing with 

all around legend: so please try not to start shit and bring me in the middle of it? 

dance legend: yeah fine i cant ask you to be exclusively on one side or another

dance legend: but we’re probably both gonna be hella passive aggressive knowing that shithead

all around legend: sung,, 

dance legend: fine ill even unblock him

all around legend: good

all around legend added zhonglele to the chat!

user zhonglele has blocked another user in this chat. they will not be able to see any text messages from this user. would you like to continue with your action? (yes) 

user jisungpark (dance legend) has unblocked another user in this chat. they will now be able to see all text messages from this user.

all around legend changed zhonglele to: singing legend

singing legend: oh is this the tutoring gc? 

singing legend: so glad you’re here jeoginnie!

all around legend: ok lele as you can see, jisung unblocked you, so he can hear you out on this tutoring thing,, you gotta unblock him too 

singing legend: k.

user zhonglele (singing legend) has unblocked another user in this chat. they will now be able to see all text messages from this user.

all around legend: listen up dipshits

all around legend: i already told jisung this, but remember, dont put me in the fucking middle of your drama, i dont need that shit in my life

dance legend: i know you told me twice but i think you should repeat it multiple times to chenle too, he definitely needs it as he cant even figure out how to navigate a normal friendship that he’s been in for 13 years. 

singing legend: wow whats that? the sound of my newly regenerated brain cells dying, because they finally had a fucking break after i didnt talk to you for a day. guess taylor swift was right, thirteen is a lucky number,,

dance legend: yknow fucking what. 

all around legend: mothERFUCKERS 

all around legend: im done with your bs for today catch yall tmrw hopefully with a better attitude

jeonginy (all around legend) muted the chat. they wont be able to see any notifications from this chat. 

read by: singing legend, dance legend

~  
~  
~   
~  
~

help nomin 2k18 (group chat with leehyuck, leejeno, and huangrj)

leehyuck : ok jeno i knew you said you had a plan but i think i came up with a better one in chem so !!

leehyuck: heres the plannnn

leehyuck: since tutoring starts like today and according to nana yall,, uh,, didnt plan shit,, i was thinking that renjun could show up a little bit late?? so jaemin and you are left alone for a lil bit,, and yall can lowkey plan the lesson !!

leejeno: actually you could tell jaemin to come early so renjun will still look good in front of everyone else and not like,, a bad teacehr

leejeno: you should tell jaemin bc i dont wanna mess things up 

leejeno: we can talk then

leehyuck: ah yeah

leehyuck: ig that didnt occur to me,,

~  
~  
~   
~  
~

what the fuck are you doing (private chat between leehyuck and huangrj)

huangrj: what the fuck are you doing

leehyuck: trust me

leehyuck: basically ill screw up the plan

leehyuck: forget to tell jaemin to come early

huangrj: oo ok thanks hyuck nice to know that you have my back 

huangrj: mark is so busy nowadays, we still text every day and shit but i dont think we both really have the time to delve into all our own problems

huangrj: im thinking about going over to his house and talking about stuff with him, bc i dont want our friendship to fall apart 

huangrj: oml im sorry for dumping that on you

leehyuck: nooo its fine

leehyuck: i dont have much to study for except regular tests im really piling everything into junior year like a dumbass 

leehyuck: so if mark isnt always available call me !! 

huangrj: ok thanks hyuck gtg gotta find smthing to wear for tutoring

leehyuck: fuCK SAME wait,, mine doesnt start today we start tmrw! but i still gotta plan bYE

read by: huangrj

~  
~  
~   
~  
~

chanel you good (private chat with leejeno and zhonglele)

leejeno: heyo!! i wanna know if ur doing good 

leejeno: bc like all this drama and shit

leejeno: im not tryna pick sides or anything but a lot of ppl seem to be supporting jisung and i just wanted to make sure that you were doing ok too

zhonglele: oml jeno im fine

zhonglele: well no not really this is a big ass emotional blow

zhonglele: but yknow we just keep going on 

leejeno: just remember that if you dont always have someone having your back

leejeno: im here for you

zhonglele: thank you jeno hyung

zhonglele: i need that? surprisingly 

leejeno: its np lele

leejeno: have a hopefully nicer day than the last

zhonglele: not likely but thank you

read by: leejeno

~  
~  
~   
~  
~

hey! (private chat between leejeno and nanamin)

leejeno: are you coming?

nanamin: to where? tutoring? thats not now tho, its in an hour right? 

nanamin: ohmygosh i didnt know we had to come early im so so sorry jeno but im with felix rn so i cant come until later! i would have ditched him if i knew im so so sorry

leejeno: oh no no its alright i just thought we would have had to come early on the first date, because, yknow, its the first day

leejeno: day**** ugh im sorry my phone hates me sometimes

nanamin: ahah no its ok

nanamin: hey shouldn’t we add renjun to this chat? if its for tutoring yknow

nanamin: ill add him

leejeno: ha ok

nanamin added huangrj to the chat!

huangrj: this the tutoring chat ?

nanamin: haha yep

huangrj: nice

huangrj: cya in an hour guys

nanamin: bye! 

leejeno: bye

read by: all

~  
~  
~   
~  
~

help nomin 2k18 (group chat with leehyuck, leejeno, and huangrj)

leejeno: donghyuck!!!

leejeno: you forgot to tell jaemin :(

leehyuck: uGH jeno im so sorry i was busy planning what to wear with my date with mark

leehyuck: tutoring session*

huangrj: oml hyuck

leejeno: its ok!!

leehyuck: yknow i dont have a session today

leehyuck: i can come and help you guys out the first day!! and get you two together ;)

leejeno: is that allowed ?

huangrj: he has the head of it wrapped around his finger

huangrj: i think he can do whatever the fuck he wants ngl

leehyuck: i do noT

leejeno: you kinda do tho

leejeno: cya guys, tho!

leehyuck: yuP bye

read by: all

~  
~  
~   
~  
~

help me i like jaemin!! (private chat between leejeno and huangrj)

leejeno: hey do you uhh think donghyuck is messing up the plans?

leejeno: bc like he came to tutoring today

leejeno: and he kept dragging jaemin away from me?

leejeno: like he wouldnt let us be alone together 

leejeno: but thats just my opinion i might be looking into it too hard, right?

leejeno: honestly idt i should say this im just paranoid

leejeno has deleted messages from this chat!

huangrj: hey i didnt see anything you sent bc you deleted are you ok?

leejeno: yeah im fine i just accidentally send a meme to the wrong person

leejeno: its ok go on w your day

huangrj: ahaha ok then

read by: leejeno

~  
~  
~   
~  
~

what the fUCK IS GOING ON (private chat between jeonginy, leehyuck, and marklee)

jeonginy: i hate default names honestly

jeonginy changed jeonginy to: jeongin  
jeonginy changed leehyuck to: hyuck  
jeonginy changed marklee to: mark

jeongin: is there ANY WAY i can change my fuCKING PARTNERS? 

mark: omg jeongin im so so so so so so so sorry that you have to deal with them

mark: what did they do now 

jeongin: haHA

jeongin: HAHAHAHAHA

jeongin: they spent the entire time only calling eachother by full names

jeongin: and then adding something like, “bitchass” or “fucknugget” or something loudly whispered after

hyuck: lmao who said fucknugget

jeongin: chenle

hyuck: AHAHAHAH FIGURES

jeongin: ok im glad you’re finding this funny hyung but im dyING OVER HERE HELP ME????

hyuck: OH RIGHT IM SO SORRY JEONGINNIE

mark: theres really no way to change the partners now unless you drop out of tutoring,,

jeongin: nah i dont wanna do that its actually pretty fun??

hyuck: ok well since you cant drop out wanna rant about them instead?

jeongin: get ready bitches

jeongin: hyungs**

jeongin: well ok first of all, as soon as we walked in, chenle and jisung made me stand in between both of them, and all they did was casually whisper to me about how i was being such a good friend in helping them deal with the other one

jeongin: and then when the other people started coming in we decided to do some get to know you games, so we did the one where you were paired up with someone and you went back and forth saying one word about eachother

jeongin: lo and behold the jar we used to pick names from hates me bc it put chensung together

jeongin: and all chenle and jisung did were go like:   
chenle: untrustworthy  
jisung: betrayer  
chenle: bitch  
jisung: dumbass  
chenle: worthless piece of shit  
jisung: thats two words, dumbass  
chenle: and you already used dumbass, you fucking asswipe

jeongin: basically it wasnt good 

jeongin: some of the more innocent freshies were scarred for life

jeongin: and then it got super emo bc

jeongin: i gave up on the games and was just like “yeah lets just uhhh introduce ourselves normally”

jeongin: and chenle went first and he was like, “my name is zhong chenle, i like to sing and its basically all ive ever known, my spirit animal is a dolphin and my best friend is,, uhh,,”

jeongin: and there was an awkward silence and chenle looked like he wanted to cry

jeongin: so did jisung tbh 

jeongin: he skipped his intro bc he had to “go to the bathroom” it was basically a mess

jeongin: and i literally just gave up and started the lesson anyway

jeongin: jisung came back and immediately started hating on chenle

jeongin: who started riPPING INTO JISUNG

jeongin: actually im p sure that most of the people at that practice were just here from drama

jeongin: anyway it was really really bad 

jeongin: they kept arguing and then being really emo and then one was pissed and the other was sad and it kept going back and forth and ughhhh i just hate the situation honestly i feel bad but i also want them to get their shit together

mark: ohmyfuckinggod

mark: im sorry that we lowkey threw you into this situation jeongin

hyuck: oml those two will be the death of me 

hyuck: jeonginnie, im so so so so so so so sorry is there anything i can do to make it up to you?

jeongin: buy me ice cream

jeongin: then we’re even

mark: ok ill pay

hyuck: good bc i wasnt going to 

mark: donghyuck you were the one that offered?

hyuck: so?

mark: lmao ok then

jeongin: today at 6?

mark: sure

hyuck: send me the details and ill come too

jeongin: cya yall there!

read by: all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for drawing it out, i just really like writing this story and i kinda wanna keep it going but the plot is kind of running out :(
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter! please leave kudos/comment if you liked it!
> 
> (my twitter, tumblr, and instagram are all neobiasedx. say hi if you want!)


	7. the beginning and end is the same point of the circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and it all falls down (2)
> 
>  
> 
> but maybe, it can be retrieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i beT YOU DIDNT EXPECT AN UPDATE THIS EARLY and tbh neither did i. i just got a big burst of motivation and this is the outcome. there will only be two more real chapters after this, the last one will be a bunch of shitposts inspired by my texts with my friends. on another note, i am so, so sorry. 
> 
> you'll find out why when you read
> 
> anYWAY lets take this time to appreciate the new smrookies members bc im quAKING I LOVE ALL OF THEM AND MY BIAS LIST IS ALREADY WRECKED i already added yangyang into this fic bc 00 line!! and two more members of 99 a girl is quakING.

woah wait what the fuck is going on (private chat between marklee and leehyuck)

hyuckus: homo you good? 

hyuckus: homie** sorry

markus: well i am a homo 

markus: and that’s exactly what i told her

markus: i feel like shit ab it but what can ya do yknow what i mean

markus: you must get love confessions from girls/guys all the time

hyuckus: sometimes

hyuckus: usually theyre creepy admirers just tryna get on my yt channel

markus: oh man that sucks

markus: how do you turn them down?

hyuckus: i just tell them i have my eye on someone else

markus: and do you?

hyuckus: do you?

markus: deflecting the question then i see haha

hyuckus: yknow me, i never give a straight answer

markus: bc you’re not straight

hyuckus: thats an overused joke lmao 

hyuckus: but technically yes 

markus: dont you have korean in a few minutes?

hyuckus: oh yeah!!

hyuckus: last class of the day thank god  
hyuckus: wbu?

markus: oh i have early release so i just go to the music room and write my heart out 

markus: go to class hyuck!!

hyuckus: yeah yeah cya byee

markus: byee

read by: hyuckus

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

 

bi kings gc (private gc with chenle, donghyuck, and renjun)

chenle: donGHYUCKIE/INJUNNIE HYUNG

donghyuck: yes my son 

chenle: what the heCKLE happened with mark hyung i wanna know the teaaa hes in the practice room connected to the music hall so whenever everyone gets quiet you can hear him rapping about how he’s “fucking gay as shit” 

renjun: ok sO

renjun: this girl,, idk if you know her,,

renjun: her name is ashley she’s johnny hyung’s cousin?? they moved from america together

chenle: nah idk her

donghyuck: she’s the one who helped jae eun ask out yuta hyung two years ago and thats when he told everyone that he and sicheng were dating

donghyuck: jae eun slapped her bc she thought that ashley was just trying to humiliate her

chenle: oH YEAH i heard about her 

chenle: so what about her?

renjun: she asked out mark hyung today

renjun: like she went on to the stage in the auditorium, started singing i like me better by lauv really off key, and then said, “mark lee, will you go out with me?”

donghyuck: damn i wish i could have seen that curse my schedule for giving me a different lunch period 

chenle: damn same

renjun: and then mark like kinda pulled her to the side of the cafeteria, and everything was dead quiet bc everyone wanted to hear what he had to say

renjun: and i think mark was focusing so much on how to let her down gently that he didnt notice that everyone could hear them

renjun: and he was like

chenle: im on the edGE OF MY SEAT JUNNIE HYUNG

renjun: “im really really sorry ashley you’re a really nice girl but i cant date you”

renjun: and she was like, “but why?? is it bc johnny is my cousin? ill tell him to fuck off!”

renjun: and mark said, “well i mean dating johnny hyungs cousin is still kinda weird but no thats not the reason”

renjun: and then she was like “then why? do you like anyone else? another girl?”

renjun: and then mark was probably losing patience by then bc he was like 

renjun: “nah its because im literally so gay. just so so so so gay. like into guys yknow”

renjun: and ashley was like “o”

renjun: “oops”

renjun: and then she ran away bc she realized that everyone was staring and mark was like “oh shit what do i do”

renjun: and i walked up to him and told him to just sit down honestly its not like talking to ashley would have made it better

renjun: and we just left the cafeteria and went to the courtyard where ashley coINCIDENTALLY was

renjun: and she just fucking bolted wow

renjun: and yeah thats the story

donghyuck: wait.

donghyuck: renjunnie

donghyuck: when mark said, “nah its bc im gay” after ashley asked him that

donghyuck: do you think he said nah bc he was answering, “another girl?” or nah bc he was answering, “do you liek smone else”

renjun: i think it was another girl tbh bc he did the big ass sigh thing when it got to that part

chenle: ive known mark hyung for a long ass time and he definitely seems into you hyuck hyung

chenle: trust me

chenle: dont dwell on this shit for too long

renjun: speaking of love lives

renjun: mine is shitty rn 

donghyuck: dont worry my “plans” are working great

chenle: plans?

renjun: remember how i told you ab how jeno liked jaemin? well he asked me and hyuck to help him get jaemin, and hyuck keeps making “genius” plans 

renjun: but then he ruins them on purpose

chenle: how how howwwww

chenle: this is prime t e a 

donghyuck: there was one time that i forgot to tell jaemin to come early and meet up with jeno

donghyuck: and then i said id help them get together at the actual tutoring thing when instead i just kinda uhhh kept pulling minnie away

donghyuck: today i said id let them be partners for our math proj but i bribed felix to ask jeno instead 

donghyuck: during lunch i said that id text jaemin for him bc i know how to flirt with jaemin bc im his bsf i know what he likes

donghyuck: but i pretended to get locked out of jenos phone and disabled it for one hour bc “i definitely remembered the password” 

donghyuck: today jeno asked jaemin to go get coffee together of his own volition and told me ab it but im gonna tell my mom to call the na’s over for dinner bc “we havent seen them in thirty years”

donghyuck: im really good at screwing shit up i deserve a raise

renjun: wow hyuck im actually lowkey proud

chenle: we love one king ! honestly tho thats really smart i wouldnt be able to keep it up for this long without anyone noticing

chenle: speaking of noticing

chenle: i notice that i miss jisung a lot

donghyuck: i heard ab what happened at your class

chenle: and its only gotten worse since then

chenle: he keeps making quick jabs at me in class like we were asked to talk about the moral of the story and examples of lessons that could be in books and stuff

chenle: and jisung was like “sometimes people you thought were your friends turn on you, so you should be careful with who you surround yourself with”

chenle: and he looked right at me and so did everyone else

chenle: i almost cried but yknow me i cant let shit go bc im a little bitch

chenle: and i went “another thing that could be the lesson is that sometimes you need to be aware of other people’s emotions and feelings, and not shut out from the world, so you can avoid causing intense damage to people that care about you “

chenle: everyone started staring at jisung who looked at me with a really weird expression i couldnt tell what he was feeling

donghyuck: guilt?

renjun: regret?

chenle: probably neither

donghyuck: talk to jeongin ab this

donghyuck: he sees yall every day maybe he’ll know

renjun: ^^

chenle: not a bad idea

chenle: thanks you guys!! this gc is dead sometimes but i honestly love how much better yall make me feel

renjun: yeah same like i trust you guys a lot im glad this tutoring thing happened

donghyuck: same i love you guys so much 

[](http://generatestatus.com)

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

 

im so sorry (private chat between jeonginy and zhonglele)

zhonglele: im so so sorry jeongin

jeonginy changed jeonginy to: in  
jeonginy changed zhonglele to: lele

in: i feel like if i got famous or smthing this would be my name

in: what are you sorry for?

lele: get ready this is a long ass rant

in: yes ofc im here 

lele: ive been an actually trash friend these past few weeks. to you, to jisung, to daehwi, to hyejoo, honestly everyone. i was a bitch to jisung for no actual reason other than i thought that he was mad at me, and i just couldnt communicate to him well enough causing our entire friendship to fall apart. now we’re just bitchy af to each other and i cant even articulate it. he pulls some shit with me which he has every right to and i cant even be the bigger person and let it go. i always have to be a dickwad back. and putting you and other people in the middle of our fights was the absolute shittiest thing ive done. i really dont deserve any of the people who supported me in these past few weeks bc im the shithead here. i literally couldnt talk to my BEST FRIEND well enough that i ruined the partner tutoring for all of the other kids and you, who had to save everyone and even worse i almost cried today in class and there too all because i cant handle all the shit i did to myself. im such a fucking horrible person i dont deserve any of the friends i have or had. can i really blame jisung for leaving? and today,, i couldnt even decipher what he was thinking. ive grown that far apart from my best friend in just over a WEEK. i dont even know what his facial expressions mean anymore. i dont even know who he is. i barely know who i am anymore. idk what happened. i usually wouldnt be this horrible. im starting with you. im so sorry

in: you havent been a trash friend or person lele. no one, not any of us, expected you to be nice and perfect with us, considering that you just had the biggest fight youve ever had with your best friend since yall were little. we all expected to be lowkey put in the middle, yeah sure, we wanted you guys to reconcile and shit but we needed you to get your own closure. we would have given yall like another week at eachothers throats before locking you into the music room together lmao but honestly chenle. miscommunication happens in all relationships, even the most picturesque ones. you both made mistakes, thats why its miscommunication. it happens on BOTH sides of the relationship, platonic or otherwise. both of you insulted eachother, it is really not on JUST you, its on both of you. and you didnt do anY of this shit to yourself. you both did it to eachother, sometimes you will argue, this one was just big as fuck. and its ok. you both obviously regret it, which brings me to my next point. 

in: the look on jisungs face in class.

in: to be honest, jisung isnt a very open person and you know it. you always seemed to be the one who could read him the best, right? but honestly its hard to read a mix of emotions. i only know what he was feeling bc he came to hyerin samuel and i in comp sci the next period. he told the other two what happened and what happened. he started ranting about how he really didnt mean to make you feel like shit and he was feeling like shit bc you obviously were feeling like shit and this is such a shitstorm honestly bby i think you need to talk shit out with sung. you both obviously dont want this to continue any longer than it already has.

lele: nglsjlgjsld your the actual best jeongin ily and ur right. this has gone on far far too long for a bullshit reason im gonna apologize today

in: you’re*

in: and np lele <3

lele: damn i really cant hold a grudge for a long time

lele: this was the longest one and its been like a week

in: thats a good thing lmao

lele: thank you for the motivation and shit you’re such a good friend to me 

in: i try <333333333333

read by: lele

[](http://generatestatus.com)

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

 

an old cutie and a new one (private chat between zhonglele and marklee)

marklee: im proud of you lele

marklee: love you too <3

zhonglele: <3

read by: marklee

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

00 line, blackpink version (private chat with lisa, jennie, jisoo, and rosé)

rosé: i have a question

rosé: i feel like these are wrong

rosé: personality wise isnt jeno a lot like jennie? people think hes a bitch but hes actually a sweetheart on the inside

jisoo: ha maybe

jennie: and hyuck is a lot like jisoo right? hes always the one who makes our group hangouts more fun

rosé: woW you’re right 

lisa: im having an identity crisis

jennie: i feel like renjun is rosé tho

jennie: then im lisa!! 

jisoo: ha yeah anyway minnie!! where are we going for tonight??

jennie: oh no sorry jeno i cant,, donghyuck’s family and my family are having dinner together!!

jisoo: o

jisoo: its k 

jennie: im really really sorry its just that this is really important to me

jisoo: nah its fine

jisoo: i just didnt know that donghyuck had a crush on jaemin. 

lisa: that i had a what. 

jennie: jeno what? donghyuck does NOT like me. 

rosé: what the hell. 

jisoo: no it makes perfect sense im sorry jaemin. its just so obvious. he SAID he would help me get you to date me but all he’s doing is messing up every opportunity he gets. he makes good plans then screws them up on purpose because he has a huge crush on you. he literally disabled my phone so i couldnt talk to you, and when i finally asked you out you SUDDENLY have a dinner party together? i bet you if you called his mom and asked he was the one who arranged it. so of COURSE he likes you. im sorry you had to find out this way. 

rosé: you shouldnt be sorry to jaemin? you should be sorry to donghyuck for spreading shitty rumours that have barely any basis. 

jisoo: i doubt that all of that had no basis, and i didnt even list it all. and i bet YOU knew about it. i trusted you injun. you knew all about this but didnt even think to tell me or warn me about it. wow. 

jennie: hold up, all of you. 

jennie: donghyuck, you tried to set me up with someone? and didnt even tell me?

lisa: obviously, jaemin, i messed it all up? and trust me, its not because i like you.

jennie: i know you dont like me. but why didnt you TELL me that any of this was going on? chenle and jisung fought over something stupid and dumb, but at least they dont pawn their friends off like a piece of meat without telling them. 

lisa: what the fuck. jaemin, i obviously DIDNT DO THAT. I SCREWED IT ALL UP.

jennie: still? you knew someone was into me and didnt tell me, your friend since birth. and the intention was still there. i cant believe you. but im not done with you all yet. 

jennie: huang injun.

rosé: its renjun. 

jennie: you knew? about all of this? everything? donghyuck making plans. jeno liking me. all of it?

rosé: yeah.

jennie: you’re no better than the rest of them.

jennie: i dont even know what to say to jeno. 

jennie: today was supposed to be happy. 

jennie: instead i guess we all have to pull a chensung. 

user nanamin (jennie) has left the chat.

jisoo: i cant believe you.

jisoo: renjun? you really knew about all of it. even donghyuck having a fucking crush on jaemin

rosé: first of all? he doesnt fucking like jaemin. get that through your thick ass skull. second of all? even if he did, why should i tell you? 

jisoo: because i like jaemin and friends are supposed to tell you anything they know about the development of your crush?

rosé: unbelievable. 

rosé: i cant believe i liked you. 

user huangrj (rosé) has left the chat. 

lisa: what the fuck, honestly jeno. open your goddamn eyes. 

user leehyuck (lisa) has left the chat. 

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

 

bsf goals (private chat between jisungpark and zhonglele)

jisungpark: i never blocked you on insta. 

zhonglele: what?

jisungpark: i saw your post. 

jisungpark: now check mine. 

[](http://generatestatus.com)

zhonglele: jisung.

zhonglele: where the fUCK did you get that picture i wanted all copies of that shit burned

jisungpark: nglsjfljsd i literally just choked on my energy bar please give me a warning before using a full name with a period after i almost cried i thought you didnt want to be friends

zhonglele: you loSER i posted a picture with a caption saying how much i wanted to reconcile with you and you stiLL GOT SCARED

zhonglele: wait

zhonglele: eNeRgY bAr?

jisungpark: lele i swear its ok

zhonglele: nOPE

zhonglele: its a friday

zhonglele: i am coMING OVER with a suBSTANTIAL AMOUNT OF FOOD TO EAT FOR DINNER HONESTLY PARK JISUNG

zhonglele: and we are haVING A SLEEPOVER WHERE WE WATCH BIG HERO SIX FOR THE SEVENTH TIME AND CRY OUR EYES OUT AND DISCUSS YOUR FOOD INTAKE AND SHOVE PIZZA AND CANDY INTO OUR MOUTHS AND CUDDLE AND YOU CANT DO SHIT ABOUT IT 

jisungpark: oh god you do not know how much i missed this

jisungpark: i love you so much

jisungpark: come over already high frequency shithead<3

zhonglele: omw you soggy coconut fuck nugget <3

jisungpark changed zhonglele to lele <3  
zhonglele changed jisungpark to sung <3

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

 

woah wait what the fuck is going on (private chat between marklee and leehyuck)

marklee: chensung are at jisungs house watching movies bc they made up i love young love <3333333333333333

leehyuck: mark im so sorry to bother you but jeno and jaemin are both mad af at me but all i tried to do was get norenmin together and i just lost one of my best friends im sobbing in the music room rn bc i stayed after to practice please can you pick me up?

leehyuck: oh wow thats great news!!!!!!!!

marklee: jesus hyuck dont pretend to be happy after you’ve just unloaded on me fuck chensung im picking you up

marklee: and its 6?

leehyuck: i was practicing for a while and then lost track of time but idk if my parents can pick me up and can you get here fast?

marklee: ofc im on my way rn like about to jump in my car and im gonna take you back to my house ok

leehyuck: thats ok thank you so much mark

marklee: anytime hyuckie. id do anything for you

read by: leehyuck

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

an old cutie and a new one (private chat between zhonglele and marklee)

marklee: 00 line are pissed as fuck at eachother

zhonglele: whaT REALLY - chensung

marklee sent 6 images to zhonglele!   
zhonglele opened 6 images!

zhonglele: are those the ss of their group chat?

marklee: yup hyuck is at my house rn crying 

zhonglele: ohmygod - js

zhonglele: tell hyuck its not his fault at all - cl

marklee: he says thanks 

zhonglele: this shit is a whoLE mess

marklee: so were you two

marklee: speaking of you two

marklee: im proud you guys are finally dating - donghyuck

zhonglele: lmao we arent

marklee: dammit to hell then

marklee: anyway you two enjoy your night please dont dwell on their drama too much you guys are finally back together and thats important as fuck have fun you two i just wanted to tell you as soon as i found out (with hyucks permission) or i would feel bad

marklee: have a good night bbys - hyuck

zhonglele: we will donghyuck hyung and mark hyung - js

marklee: jisunG?? usiNG HONORIFICS? - hyuck

zhonglele: lmao im respectful sometimes - js

marklee: not really but go off ig 

zhonglele: shut up mark - js

marklee: and then he became a little brat again

zhonglele: shut up and go console your bf - lele

zhonglele: now byee 

marklee: hes not my bf

zhonglele: sure jan - both of us

marklee: hes not tho

read by: zhonglele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally juST fixed chensung and then ripped norenminhyuck to shreds i apoLOGIZE IN ADVANCE but its ok!! its ok. because donghyuck has mark. and the others have people to fall back on too (no slight spoilers from me today folks)
> 
> norenminhyuck arent done with eachother yet. i feel like their huge fight got diminished a little because of chensung and minor markhyuck which is ok because they'll be shady next chapter (ok maybe some slight spoilers from me today)
> 
> my twitter, instagram, and tumblr are all @neobiasedx, so if you want to talk to me there you can! leave a comment or kudos if you liked it and ill be back soon with more drama ;)


	8. on top of these clumsy words, there's not even a title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's no maybe about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haHA sorry for being TRASH at updating its actually kinda funny ill probably be better about updating DURING the school year (maybe restart my other chaptered fic?) 
> 
> anyWAY have fun reading this one :)

the sane ones (group chat between marklee, zhonglele, jisungpark, and leehyuck)

jisungpark: donghyuck hyung!! are you ok?

zhonglele: jisung come back + you’re gonna wake up the hyungs?? its hella early

leehyuck: come back where ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

jisungpark: hyuckie hyung!! im sorry for waking you up

leehyuck: doesnt matter i was already awake

leehyuck: but ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) come ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) back ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) where ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

zhonglele: to bed? ofc? 

leehyuck: you cudDLED

zhonglele: hyuck hyung ive cuddled with jisung since we were three 

jisungpark: idk why you’re surprised

leehyuck: ok anyway yall are gonna wake up mark hyung

marklee: too late

leehyuck: ughhh im sorry mark hyung

marklee: its fine its just cold w/o you here

zhonglele: oOO ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

jisungpark: ( ͡° ( ͡° ͜ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ͜ʖ ͡°) ͜ ͡°) ͡°)

zhonglele: jisung what the fuck is that and why is it in your copy paste

jisungpark: dont you love him 

jisungpark: anYWAY markhyuck!! cuddling!! take all my uwus

zhonglele: ^^

leehyuck: yeah mark hyung is really good at making me feel better and a hella good cuddler

marklee: tysm <3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

leehyuck: but lets not ignore the elephant in the room

leehyuck: what the fuck are we gonna do about,, yknow

zhonglele: i cant help but feel kinda bad for jeno? i can see from all of your povs and its all a big mess idk whos justified or not

leehyuck: tbh idk if im even pissed at jeno myself?

leehyuck: this romance shit is confusing i mean he was kinda a dick but is it truly any of our faults :((

jisungpark: not at all

jisungpark: and i cant help but feel bad for nana in all of this

leehyuck: asldfknadslf i just ruined my relationship w my best friend since the womb

marklee: itll all be ok trust me i bet nana will come back really soon 

marklee: he doesnt ever hold grudges

marklee: once kevin (not kevin woo the one on the wrestling team) stole his mat shoes for a match and he almost couldnt wrestle but he got them back 

marklee: he didnt even get pissed at him

marklee: idk about you but i would have whipped his ass considering that kevin is a douchebag 

leehyuck: mm yeah i hope so :((

marklee: dont be sad hyuckkkk

jisungpark: yall arent you currently cuddling?

zhonglele: talk in person headasses 

zhonglele: anyway brb mrs park made pancakes

marklee: dammit i would kill for some of mrs parks pancakes rn

zhonglele: just come over?

leehyuck: thas not a bad idea

marklee: ok yall we on our way

read by: all

[](http://generatestatus.com)

[](http://generatestatus.com)

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

sorry (private chat between nanamin and huangrj)

nanamin: sorry, you didnt deserve that. 

huangrj: dont be, neither did you. 

huangrj: jeno, however,, 

nanamin: do you like him?

huangrj: oh yeah,, you didnt see what i said. 

huangrj: i confessed after you left

huangrj: then i left the chat too

nanamin: oh,, is that why you didnt tell me?

huangrj: nah. 

nanamin: oh markhyuck just posted and so did chensung.  
huangrj: mark..hyuck?

nanamin: yeah thats their ship name?

huangrj: they..posted?

nanamin: yeah?

huangrj: fuck ok cya later bye jaemin! gotta skype markhyuck!

nanamin: huh?

huangrj: ok then bye?

read by: huangrj

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

sorry (private chat between nanamin and leejeno)

nanamin: sorry, you didn’t deserve that. 

leejeno: no, you’re ok. im sorry for letting jealousy get the best of me.

nanamin: it’s ok. can we talk sometime tho?

leejeno: i dont know jaemin, maybe someday. 

nanamin: what do you mean?

read by: leejeno

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

 

bsf goals (private chat between jisungpark and zhonglele)

lele <3: its monday.

lele <3: d-day. 

sung <3: normally i would have joked about you being overdramatic

sung <3: but im genuinely worried about whats about to go down

lele <3: ok lets strategize 

sung <3: holy shit 

lele <3: what?

sung <3: check jenos twitter

[](http://generatestatus.com)

lele <3: thats def renjun 

sung <3: this just got tons more complicated 

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

 

[](http://generatestatus.com)

[](http://generatestatus.com)

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

woah wait what the fuck is going on (private chat between marklee and leehyuck)

markus: hyuck where are you rn? 

hyuckus: in the car why?

markus: jeno just kissed renjun in the courtyard according to changbin?

hyuckus: whAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

markus: idk i thought you knew more about it thats why i asked? get to school quiCK 

hyuckus: im almost here oh my fucking god its too early for this shit school hasnt even started yet

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

 

freshman kings and queens (group chat between jisungpark, zhonglele, leesamuel, jeonginy, sonhj, herinnie, imyeojin, and 2 more)

samuel: yall i got the teA

herin: spILL IM SO CONFUSED?

hyejoo: samuel jeongin and i were in the courtyard together when it happened

yeojin: wheres jisung and lele its theIR screwed up friend group

jisung: we’re here what did those headasses do?? 

jeongin: jeno hyung just kissed renjun hyung

chenle: what the fuck

jisung: what the fuck (2)

jisung: also where are yerim and daehwi

daehwi: here

yerim: here

jeongin: heres what hyunjin told me bc he was p close and could hear everything

jeongin: basically renjun got pisSED AF at jeno’s tweet bc everyone knew it was about him right?

jeongin: and he went on a rant abt how its fucking low to make him out to seem like the bad guy or smthing hyunjin doesnt really know the context or whY theyre fighting 

jeongin: anyway renjun is standing in front of jeno whos just like taking all the shit thats coming at him he doesnt even make an expression or anything

jeongin: he gets up and looks straight down into renjun’s eyes-

jeongin: aND FUCKING KISSES HIM 

jeongin: renjun was still yelling even when jeno got up and did the hand to face stuff or whatever 

jeongin: sO HE BASICALLY SHUT HIM UP WITH HIS MOUTH ANFKLDSLJDS

samuel: jeONGIN YOU’RE MISSING THE BEST/WORST PART

samuel: basically yknow how jeno was fucking obsessed with jaemin (which makes it all the more confusing that he kissed jeno?) anyway jaemin i guess learned to like jeno back or something bc he was walking toward the table and saw renjun and jeno KISSING

herin: consider: jaemin liking renjun? 

daehwi: ^^ considered, plausible 

yeojin: consider: jeno never liked jaemin?

yerim: ^^ considered, false

hyejoo: apparently according to chaewon, jaemin ran straight to the bathroom and idk if hes left or anything

hyejoo: jenos reportedly tryna look for him 

chenle: holy shit

jisung: these actual fucking dumbasses

jisung: excuse us

chenle: while we go sort out our hyungs ! 

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

woah wait what the fuck is going on (private chat between marklee and leehyuck)

hyuckus: im here 

markus: no one knows where jaemin went 

markus: im tryna find him for you but if i do ill leave him alone until you come ok 

hyuckus: aldgjasdlf i love you so much

markus: huh?

hyuckus: hoLY SHIT well my best friend is probably having a breakdown rn so i cant do this now haha !

markus: NO WAIT

markus: i like you too? if that was just a platonic confession then fuck me ig

hyuckus: what the fuck is a platonic confession

markus: “homie,, brochaco,, i love you so much,, no homo tho,, you’re just my bromeo,,”

hyuckus: you canT MAKE ME LAUGH NOW THIS IS A FUCKING BAD SITUATION

markus: sorry?

hyuckus: DONT BE

hyuckus: we’LL TALK ABOUT THIS LATER OK 

markus: ok,, bae

hyuckus: if you call me that then any potential pending relationship is canceled

markus: wAIT RELATIONSHIP?

hyuckus: we’LL TALK ABOUT THIS LATER BUH BYE NOW

markus: HYUCK WAIT

read by: leehyuck

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

whos chensung? i only know hyuckmin the real bsf goals (private chat between nanamin and leehyuck)

hyuckles: jaeminnie,, are you ok? am i intruding? should i give you more space?

minnie: hycck,,

minnie: ib in tha bahtoom nex tot the gyam

minnie: i cabt tyge im cring so hbard

minnie: im so spwry

hyuckles: holy shit im on my way

minnie: hrry

read by: leehyuck

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

yeah.. (private chat with nanamin, leejeno, huangrj, and leehyuck)

leejeno: first off id like to say im sorry

leehyuck: shut the FUCK up.

leejeno: are you not even going to let me say anything?

leehyuck: your actions are fucking up all our dynamics, at least let me ask you something.

leejeno: sure. fucking interrogate me if you want. 

leehyuck: i plan to. 

leehyuck: first of all, why did you subtweet renjun?

leejeno: i honestly didnt know what to do. i didnt know that it would be obvious that i was subtweeting? i didnt know i was so transparent. 

leehyuck: fair, you’re very thickheaded.

leejeno: thanks.

leehyuck: second of all, why did you kiss renjun?

leejeno: i..dont know.

huangrj: i deserve a better answer than that.

nanamin: wait. you two arent a thing?

leehyuck: i fuckin told you.

huangrj: no. he just kissed me out of nowhere. 

huangrj: why?

leejeno: renjun..i dont know?

leejeno: i think..i like you?

leejeno: but i still like jaemin?

leejeno: so i shouldnt like you?

leejeno: but jaemin doesnt like me?

leejeno: which means..

leehyuck: wait jeno.

leejeno: he ran away because..

leejeno: he likes renjun?

leejeno: so the boys i like like each other huh. 

nanamin: no jeno wait.

nanamin: i dont like renjun. 

huangrj: oh. 

huangrj: well. 

nanamin: wait no. 

nanamin: i DO like renjun. 

leejeno: oh.

nanamin: wait NO. 

nanamin: i like BOTH of you. 

nanamin: i wanna date BOTH of you. 

leejeno: so we’re on the same wavelength then.

leejeno: and i know that renjun used to like me.

huangrj: i..

huangrj: i still do.

nanamin: have you ever liked me?

huangrj: ive always liked BOTH of you. 

huangrj: so since we’re all on the same page..

leehyuck: MY page.

leehyuck: i made ya’ll happen!

leehyuck: now date! 

leehyuck: just like me and mark ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

nanamin: wAIT WHAT

leehyuck: shh..we dont know what we are yet.. 

huangrj: WHAT ISTG MARK DOESNT SAY SHIT

leejeno: hoLY HELL

leehyuck: YALL JUST TALK ABOUT NORENMIN FOR A BET OK IM LEAVING THIS CHAT

leehyuck has left the chat!

 

huangrj: so uhhh

leejeno: boyfriends?

nanamin: im doWN

huangrj: same i wanna try us out

nanamin changed nanamin to: nana  
huangrj changed huangrj to: injeolmi  
leejeno changed leejeno to: jenojam

injeolmi: you’re fun tho bby?

nana: yeah dont call yourself that you’re hella amazing :((

jenojam changed jenojam to: jenoGEM

jenoGEM: better?

injeolmi: much

nana: love you all but i reaLLY gotta get to class cya babys

injeolmi: love you darlings!

jenoGEM: love you boyfriends!

read by: all

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

 

[](http://generatestatus.com)

[](http://generatestatus.com)

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

the sane ones (group chat between marklee, zhonglele, jisungpark, and leehyuck)

zhonglele: YOU’RE DATING??

jisungpark: WHAT THE FUCK

marklee: ;)

leehyuck: ;)

jisungpark: WAIT NORENMIN ARE DATING?

marklee: ;)

leehyuck: ;)

zhonglele: ugh fuck yall we’ll just ask the freshman gc

read by: all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're lucky i have some sympathy left in my body my bOYS ARE OK! THEYRE OK! lets rejoice
> 
> on a side note: monsta x was so LKGHLSJLJSLKAKDAS im in love
> 
> please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! thank you for reading!


	9. im following the sound of my heart, the whole world is pounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someday, it will all fall apart again.
> 
> today isn't that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we'RE ALMOST DONE GUYS!
> 
> (damn, i really wrote most of the entire conclusion of my best (and only) chaptered fic in 2 hours)
> 
> im actually really gonna miss this fic, its bittersweet ending it because i really loved writing it but boY do i got a lot of requests to do so it checks off something on my bucket list. i actually might have the next, final, crack chapter up tomorrow or even today! but this is the last chapter with any actual plot. i hope you enjoyed thisssss intrusive thought. it was angsty, it got messy, and im probably going to go back an edit it when im done with everything i need to do, but this was a lot of fun. thank you so much for reading this!

tutors in training (group chat between jisungpark, zhonglele, nanamin, huangrj, leejeno, leehyuck, and marklee)

cutiepie: we haven’t used this in a long time ! 

sweetheart: damn you’re right sO GUYS LETS GO BACK TO THE Q/A

suffering: leTS NOT

sunny: my bf is right that shit was just a filler chapter

sungie: yeah and an excuse to get 00 line to talk 

darling: and an excuse to get everyone know their sexualities in the story

cutiepie: ok fine i get it lets just stop breaking the fourth wall now ok?

cutiepie: Hi children! This is your Doyoung hyung. You are cordially invited to the “Norenmin & Markhyuck stop being dumb***es and get together” party! It will be hosted at Jeno and Doyoung’s house, Friday, after school (no skipping, children!) at 5:30 PM sharp. Failure to attend will result in elimination. Have a good day!

cutiepie: sorry doyoung hyung stole my phone but he was about to text all of yall individually anyway so 

sweetheart: wait,,

sweetheart: markhyuck are dating??

cutiepie: jaemin, babe

darling: homie did you not see that post lmaoo

sweetheart: did you just friend zone your bf renjun 

darling: not on purpose ! 

cutiepie: anYWAY y’all coming or not?

lele: lmaoo why did doyoung hyung censor dumbasses 

cutiepie: CHENLE DO NOT CURSE - dy

sungie: telling lele not to curse is like telling mark not to disgustingly love hyuck it won’t happen

darling: damn you really just came for mark like that 

lele: damn right he did 

cutiepie: aNYWAY ARE YALL COMING OR NOT

suffering: now you know how i feel

suffering: but yeah sure im free surprisingly 

sunny: same i mean it’s a party for me 

cutiepie: niCE 

darling: ill come

sweetheart: sameee

cutiepie: doUBLE NICE

sungie: ill come!

lele: yuP me too

cutiepie: TRIPLE NICE 

cutiepie: now go to class 

darling: sure babe

sweetheart: sure babe

sunny: ew

read by: all

~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
choir club buddies!! (group chat between kimdy, moonie, jeonginy, rosiechae, leehyuck, and 15 more)

leehyuck: yALL GUESS WHO GOT A MOTHAFUCKING BF

moonie: me?

kimjin: me?

kimtaetae: me?

rosiechae: me?

seungmin: me?

leeminho: me?

dongsc: me?

leehyuck: no what the fuck

woojinie: idk if this is what yall remember or not 

woojinie: but i thought chaeyong was dating lisa

seohyunwoo: i thought she was dating jisoo

sooyah: i thought she was dating jennie

rosiechae: yeah i was just joking im not dating anyone rn?

jeonginy: ohhhh i was: confused

rosiechae: that reminds me i still gotta,,, talk to jeongin

jeonginy: gotta blast yall buh bye

rosiechae: you can run but i know where you always hide

sooyah: chae hes in sousaphone case no 5 lets get him

shinwonho: rip yang jeongin 2k18

kimdy: taeil hyung when did you get a boyfriend?

moonie: when you asked me out yesterday?

kihyunnie: what the fuck

jaehyunj: i reiterate: what the fuck

kihyunnie: did doyoung not know that yall were dating or smthing bc then this is some liv and maddie shit

jungwoocas: ok kihyun hyung tbh i dont watch a lot of tv but i dont think thats the metaphor most people would make

minhyukleee: i bet to differ thats exactly what would happen on liv and maddie that show was fucking WILD 

qiankun: minhyuk youre a real one just like willow cruz 

minhyukleee: thats the greatest compliment ive ever recieved i dont know what to say

hyungwonchae: anyfuckinway whEN DID YALL START DATING

kimdy: yesterday

moonie: yeppppp

huangrj: well we all knew it was gonna happen

zhonglele: jin hyung havent you been dating namjoon since the beginning of time

kimjin: actually as of like three years ago but yeah i didnt just get my bf ansdojdfj

kimjin: i think hes gonna propose to me!! i saw that he was googling rings

jeonkookie: why the fuCK is he so goddamn obvious

jeonkookie: next hes gonna reveal the surprise trip to venice so he can propose

parkchiminie: jungkook you absolute fucking dumbass

kimtaetae: jeonfuCKINGKOOK

kimjin: whAT IN THE NAME OF HOLY FUCKING HELL SHIT I LOVE HIM

leeminho: what the fuck just happened

dongsc: im fucking confused what the hell naMJOON HYUNG IS PROPOSING JEON IS A DUMBASS THIS IS A WILD RIDE

 

leehyuck: guys i was saying something

seungmin: hey tae hyung arent you dating jungkook

kimtaetae: yeah yeah i am bUT HES LITERALLY THE DUMBEST PERSON ON THE WHOLE GD PLANET

jaehyunj: ya seungmin use honorifics

seohyunwoo: does someone that dumb deserve it he stRAIGHT UP REVEALED THE WHOLE FUCKING PLAN

jeonkookie: STOP ATTACKING ME 

leehyuck: GUYS IM FUCKING DATING MARK LEE IM ACTUALLY FUCKING IN LOVE WITH HIM AND IM FUCKING OVER THIS OK LET ME JUST TELL YOU MY FUCKING NEWS I LOVE MARKUS LEE WITH MY WHOLE GODDAMN BEING AND NOW WE ARE DATING

qiankun: *crickets*

kimjin: HOLY FUCKING HELL

 

huangrj: thats one way to rip off the bandaid

leehyuck: i am so fucking done with all of yall LKFLKJDFLJFDLJS

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

 

rap gods (group chat between marklee, changkyunnie, jooheony, jisungpark, lalalisa, kimjennie, leeyong, kimjoon, and 7 more)

marklee: yALL GUESS WHO GOT A MOTHAFUCKING BF

kimjoon: im so prOUD OF YOUU

leeyong: we ALL ARE ALSFJLDKJKLFSD IVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY JAEHYUN KNEW HYUCK I KNEW YOU AND WE BOTH KNEW THAT YOU TWO WERE MEANT TO BE DFJLSDKFJLDFJSFLDS

jooheony: yoo markusssss you finally got to date your muse for that one song you wanted me to look over?

marklee: WE DONT FUCKING TALK ABOUT THAT SONG

jisungpark: WHAT SONG

leejeno: WAHT SONG

 

changkyunnie: THAT WAS FUCKING YOU I SAW THAT SONG DJSJSJDJSJSJSJ

nanamin: OOF WAIT I THINK I KNWO WHAT THEYRE TALKING ABOUT

yutanakamoto: jOOHEON CHANGKYUN AND JAEMIN E X P O S E HIS ASS

johnnysuhh: im concerned and confused,, mark son should i be warned

junghobi: jooheon and i were in the studio together when he sent it to you kid what in gods name

agustd: and yall say my lyrics are bad at least i didnt write them when i was A JUNIOR

kimjennie: changkyun please send me the tea nOW

lalalisa: NO EXPOSE HIM IN FRONT OF EVERYONE

marklee: plEASE NO ASOHSAODJOSA I DONT DESERVE THIS

jooheony: ok markus i wont expose

changkyunnie: yeah, i wont say anything, mr. “i like it when we get closer, when it gets risky”

kimjoonie: HOLY-

nanamin: wait thats the song yall were talking about?

kimjennie: what other,,

lalalisa: what other song is there,,

nanamin: “right now, all stop, my body is reacting quickly, shawty give me, whip, whiplash”

leeyong: fuck gotta blast

marklee: saME im gone cya later bitches 

marklee has left the chat!

 

yutanakamoto: you can run,,

jooheony: but you cant hide from your sINS

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

norenmin markhyuck partyyy (group chat with moonie, johnnysuhh, leeyong, yutanakamoto, qiankun, kimdy, tenouttaten, and 12 more)

doyoung: do yall got the goods 

ten: yep ya bunny bitchass

doyoung: listen up you giant fucker let me enjoy one night without you being such a headass

yukhei: doyoung hyung ten is like a midget wdym giant?

renjun: i think he meant that he was fucking a giant

sicheng: why the hell did you get that

chenle: it was? obvious? 

jisung: even i got that 

jeno: ok before doyoung hyung flips his shit get the fuck over here,, aLL of you

read by: all

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

 

operation chensung (group chat with nanamin, leejeno, marklee, leehyuck, and huangrj)

huangrj: ok

leejeno: ok

nanamin: ok

leehyuck: huh?

huangrj: we have

leejeno: a 

nanamin: p l a n 

marklee: for chensung?

leehyuck: i mean obviously

huangrj: we start talking about some boring ass shit

leejeno: like college or something

nanamin: to get chensung to leave 

huangrj: then

leejeno: we get the hyungs to start talking about chensung

nanamin: but jeno will give chensung a movie to watch during that time

huangrj: instead of hearing us drone on and on

leejeno: but the movie will be the bee movie

nanamin: theyll try to suffer through

huangrj: but they wont make it 

leejeno: so theyll come downstairs and hear us talking about how they like eachother

marklee: this is elaborate and dumb

huangrj: gdi mark you ruined the fuckin flow

nanamin: anyway theyll kiss and get together

leehyuck: nana thats never gonna work

leehyuck: its so fucking dumb

leejeno: damn i didnt think you two didnt believe in love 

marklee: we do

leehyuck: we just dont believe in stupidity

huangrj: see yall are doing the sentence thing too

leehyuck: we’re not gonna help this shiTTY PLAN

marklee: yeah theres like nothing abt this that will work

huangrj: fine we dont need yall anyway

leejeno: we’ll just get the kids together ourselves

nanamin: with our fooLPROOF plan

leehyuck: yall are the fools tho

nanamin: stfu

read by: all

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

 

(transcript of conversation between taeyong, taeil, johnny, and 15 more)

renjun: they’re gone! i told you that it would work. fucking suck it markhyuck!

 

mark: we dont know if they’ll come down, though.

mark: jisung has always loved the bee movie.

yukhei: chenle hates it though.

taeil: yeah, and jisung is whipped for chenle. 

jungwoo: they’re going to come down. just admit it, you’ve lost this battle.

donghyuck: not until they’re together, we haven’t. 

kun: wait shut up for a second.

taeyong: you guys shut UP.

ten: shut the fuck up, all of you, i can hear something. 

johnny: babe? i can’t hear shit.

doyoung: i think that’s the point. 

sicheng: im gonna go sneak around and look.

*dong sicheng gets up and leaves the room. he comes back quickly, sliding into his seat next to nakamoto yuta.*

sicheng: they turned it off. they’re complaining about how shit it was. 

jaehyun: quick, everyone talk about how obvious chensung is!

yuta: holy shit, remember that time when jisung was told to kiss chenle on the cheek for a photo op? they both became tomatoes. 

kun: oo! sicheng, remember when chenle reached over to jisung and fed him when jisung joined us on china line night? that was adorable, they’re so whipped. 

taeil: OH MY GOD! ten, yuta, yukhei, and jungwoo were all here for this. jisung was at his dance performance and on one of the moves he ran his fingers through his hair. chenle was FLOORED. he kept mumbling to himself after and that’s why chenle’s version of jisung’s performance video “accidentally” got cut off in the middle. 

*all people in the circle start laughing. taeyong gets up to get a glass of water, and sees two bodies pressed up against the wall of the next room. they are furiously typing on both of their phones. taeyong smirks and sits back down, whispering the information to jaehyun who reiterated it discreetly to everyone else in the room.* 

jeno: one time, chenle was practicing his cover of god is a woman, and jisung was standing outside the studio going, “i can’t believe such an amazingly talented guy is friends with me. how the fuck did i like someone so far out of my league?” 

jaemin: *laughing noise* i remember that! and when chenle got out jisung was still talking about how amazing it was and they both blushed so hard, it was so cute!

*they continue to talk about zhong chenle and park jisung.*

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

 

bsf goals (private chat between jisungpark and zhonglele)

sung <3: are they talking about us?

sung <3: i just heard our names

lele <3: why are you texting tho

lele <3: you can just tell me in person?

sung <3: i wanna know what theyre saying

sung <3: if we talk they can hear us 

lele <3: oh ok true

lele <3: lets go into the formal dining room they cant see us there

sung <3: yeah i could tell that that was your goal considering that you pulled me into the formal dining room

lele <3: details

sung <3: ohhh theyre talking about how we like each other haha

lele <3: oh i remember when you had to kiss me on the cheek that was funny haha

sung <3: haha i still have the photo

lele <3: o really? 

sung <3: wait is true? is that why the video cut off?

lele <3: uhhh

lele <3: wait do you really like me?

sung <3: uhhh

sung <3: im sorry you had to find out this way,,

lele <3: uhhh well this is awkward

lele <3: i believe i like you too

sung <3: why is it awkward then?

lele <3: bc i thought that i would be the one to confess? no offense sung but you fucking suCK at feelings

sung <3: ok ok youre right technically no one confessed we just both got completely exposed

lele <3: ok well are we dating? 

sung <3: if you want to 

lele <3: bitch ive wanted to since we were in the fourth grade 

sung <3: then lets make your fourth grade dreams come true

sung <3 changed the chat name to: boyfriend goals <3

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

(transcript of conversation between taeyong, taeil, johnny, and 15 more)

ten: hey where’s chensung?

*doyoung gets up from his place next to moon taeil. he walks over to the formal dining room and starts yelling at the two boys standing there.*

doyoung: NO KISSING IN MY FUCKING HOME YOU FUCKING-

doyoung: HOLY SHIT THE PLAN WORKED!

jaemin: mark? donghyuck? 

donghyuck: i’ll give you your ₩20000 tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> id really like to sincerely thank anyone who read this fic. it really means a lot to me, and i hope you enjoyed it just as much as i enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> again, to reiterate, there will be one last chapter in this fic, but it will not advance the story at all. it will be purely crack conversations and funny moments inspired by conversations with my own friends. 
> 
> please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it, thank you! 
> 
> if you want to contact me in any way, my social medias are all @neobiasedx on twitter, tumblr, and instagram. talk to me!


	10. i think i know the answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mediocre shitpost of lame outtakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this really is a very bad shitpost of random things that have happened to people i know (or me) + a sad/hopeful ending bc a bitch is hyPED FOR WE GO UP
> 
> so its done now? read the end notes theyre more important

tutors in training (group chat between jisungpark, zhonglele, nanamin, huangrj, leejeno, leehyuck, and marklee)

suffering changed the chat name to: fuck tutoring we out of here!

 

cutiepie: the end of the year calls for new names bitches

lele: fuck that 

lele: youll name junnie hyung and minnie hyung your “bubblegum sweetheart amazing ethereal babies”

lele: and us “shithead”

cutiepie: exactly why i wanna change them?

sungie: my boyfriend is right

sunny: its been so long since you started dating why the fuck do you still refer to him as your bf?

sungie: bc i still dont believe it

lele: stop being so sappy im gonna smack you 

lele: with my mouth 

lele: bc i wanna smooch

darling: shut the fuck up you lovey dovey idiots

sweetheart: and yall thought that we would be the sappy annoying couple?

suffering: yall still are? 

suffering: anyway im bringing the third party opinion in 

suffering: my rapper bro 

suffering added chrisbang to: fuck tutoring we out of here! 

chrisbang: hey whats this?

chrisbang: oh hey yall

chrisbang: why am i here?

sunny: hey chan can you name us all? 

chrisbang: uh sure? im on a date im gonna rush tho. 

suffering: oo homie are you finALLY with woojin? 

chrisbang: yeah laskdjflajksdf im still shook?

chrisbang: anyway

chrisbang changed suffering to: once cried over xiumin’s voice  
chrisbang changed sunny to: actually tried to eat a cd once  
chrisbang changed cutiepie to: still plays pokemon go  
chrisbang changed darling to: thought me and changbin were the same person   
chrisbang changed sweetheart to: uhh whats this flash drive for  
chrisbang changed lele to: has changkyun as his phone background  
chrisbang changed sungie to: had a big crush on jungkook 

chrisbang left: fuck tutoring we out of here!

actually tried to eat a cd once: did he just,, 

actually tried to eat a cd once: expose us all

has changkyun as his phone background: why did you try to eat a cd what the fuck

actually tried to eat a cd once: liSTEN I THOUGHT WHEN PEOPLE WERE TALKING ABOUT CD EATERS IT WAS SOMETJING LIKE THE TIDEPOD CHALLENGE SO I TRIED IT BUT CHAN WAS IN THE RECORDING BOOTH THAT DAY WHEN I TRIED IT AND HE STOPPED ME FROM TRYING IT 

once cried over xiumin’s voice: its a good voice :(((((((

actually tried to eat a cd once: have you ever cried over mY voice?

once cried over xiumin’s voice: of fucking course how could i nOT 

still plays pokemon go: i dONT STILL PLAY IT I JUST NEVER DELETED IT

uhh whats this flash drive for: honey you dont have to lie its ok if you still play it

thought me and changbin were the same person: yeah baby its completely fine we shouldnt judge

had a big crush on jungkook: how did you think chan and changbin were the same person? theyre not even in the same grade?

thought me and changbin were the same person: well you see i only knew that they were friends and i heard changbin rap matryoshka with jisung and i knew that chan was a triple threat so i thought that they were all the same person

has changkyun as his phone background: what the fuck does all of that mean

has changkyun as his phone background: also whats wrong with loving changkyun <3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

had a big crush on jungkook: yeah i love(d) jungkook too

has changkyun as his phone background: you still do babe dont lie to yourself

uhh whats this flash drive for: you have a folder for his pics ya dumbass 

once cried over xiumin’s voice: whats the story of yours tho jaemin?

uhh whats this flash drive for: uH SO HAHA

once cried over xiumin’s voice: HOLY SHIT I REMEMBER NOW I WAS THERE THAT WAS FUCKING ADLSJLASJLASKD

uhh whats this flash drive for: basically 

uhh whats this flash drive for: we were in the wrestling locker rooms and yall know how that foreign kid always vapes in the bathrooms 

uhh whats this flash drive for: so he left his juul in the locker rooms and went home early and coach told us to basically clean the locker rooms out bc they were starting to look like a complete mess 

uhh whats this flash drive for: a lot of people had to leave early tho so it was chan, mark, and i cleaning the rooms

uhh whats this flash drive for: and i picked up the juul but the thing is i thought it was a flash drive

uhh whats this flash drive for: loNG STORY SHORT coach came in and saw me holding the juul and started scrEAMING at me for having it and stuff it was a drag (pun not intended) and chan and mark tried to tell him that it wasnt what it looked like and eventually he finished and said “do you have anything to say for yourself?” but i still didnt know what the fuck it was so i said “uhh whats this flash drive for?” and coach was so confused and chan and mark were laughing and thats the story of how my coach thought i vaped in the locker rooms

still plays pokemon go: jAEMIN SSHDJSJDJS 

thought me and changbin were the same person: AKJFHALSKDJDSJ I HAD TO LEAVE MY ART CLASS BC I WAS LAUGHING SO MUCH JAEMIN ISTG 

once cried over xiumin’s voice: imagine seeing this shit irl it was hoRRIBLE I CRIED ASDJASLKJ

uhh whats this flash drive for: i haTE YOU ALL ITS A GOOD THING I DONT KNOW WHAT A JUUL IS 

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

 

boyfriends <3 (group chat with huangrj, nanamin, and leejeno)

junjun: hey im out on my roof rn 

minmin: you what

nono: you where

junjun: im gonna run to the park for a bit

junjun: i kinda wanna think

minmin: hOW WILL YOU GET OFF THE ROOF

junjun: ill jump? 

nono: JUNNIE YOU’RE GOING TO DIE

junjun: no i wont ill land on the shed roof 

nono: WAIT JUNNIE

minmin: RENJUN

nono: WHERE THE FUCK DID HE GO

junjun: chill im fine

junjun: im walking on the sidewalk now

minmin: itS FUCKING 11 PM

junjun: i know? im just going to the park its not like our neighborhood is a bad one 

nono: what if you get hurt? 

junjun: goddamnit cant i just go somewhere without yall hovering over me? 

junjun: shit sorry 

nono: baby whats bothering you,,do you want us to come over? 

minmin: injeolmi,,? are you ok? do you want us to leave you alone for a bit bc i understand that

junjun: i just,,

junjun: im going to be a junior now

junjun: im just stressed, i dont know how to be an adult, i dont know what to do for college, im not famous (lowkey) like hyuck or jisung, my art wont do much for me, i just dont know what to fucking do anymore

junjun: can you come to the park

nono: im already out the fucking door

minmin: ^^

junjun: i love you

nono: i love you

minmin: i love you

read by: all

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

 

chensung stans (private chat between marklee and leehyuck)

hyuckus: dude i think i got the alignment right

hyuckus: jeno has dumb dick energy

hyuckus: jaemin has big uwu energy

hyuckus: jisung has dumb uwu energy

hyuckus: chenle has dumb dick energy too (i was gonna give him sad or sad uwu but i couldnt)

hyuckus: renjun has sad bitch energy

hyuckus: i have big bitch energy

markus: i would have given you big uwu

markus: what about me 

hyuckus: the true holder of bde

markus: stop it hyuck your bias is showing 

markus: i dont have bde

markus: i have,, 

markus: wde (weird dick energy)

hyuckus: mark lee what the fuck

markus: i regret that text

hyuckus: i reiterate: mark lee what the fuck

hyuckus: wHAT THE FUCK IS WEIRD DICK ENERGY

markus: i doNT FUCKING KNOW I JUST SAID IT 

hyuckus: FLSJLDJSLKJS IM TAKING APPLICATIONS FOR NEW BOYFRIEND

markus: nO PLEASE 

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

 

chensung enthusiasts (private chat between jisungpark and zhonglele)

lalalele: hey im sorry

jisungpark: nice

lalalele: how was mrs. k? i know shes a bitch

jisungpark: nice

lalalele: i just got a text about viagra from an unknown number

jisungpark: nice

lalalele: im breaking up with you and asking minsung if they’re considering polyamory

jisungpark: nice

lalalele: goddAMNIT JISUNG HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE UNTIL YOU FORGIVE ME

jisungpark: i caNT FORGIVE YOU 

lalalele: itS NOT MY FAULT YOUR BITCHASS REFUSES TO WATCH INFINITY WAR UNTIL AVENGERS FOUR PT 2 COMES OUT OFC I WOULD HAVE SPOILED IT BY NOW ITS BEEN THREE MONTHS

jisungpark: i alreADY KNEW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN

jisungpark: i just didnt think that yOU WOULD SPOIL IT FOR ME 

jisungpark: my clOSEST ALLY

jisungpark: mY MOST TRUSTED FRIEND

 

jisungpark: MY BOYFRIEND

lalalele: i sweAR TO FUCKING GOD JISUNG

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

 

fuck tutoring we out of here! (group chat between jisungpark, zhonglele, nanamin, huangrj, leejeno, leehyuck, and marklee)

thought me and changbin were the same person changed all chat names to: default

huangrj: ill miss you guys

jisungpark: we’re all going to the same school for one more year?

huangrj: something wont be the same 

huangrj: ill be a junior

huangrj: i wont see you as much

huangrj: im no mark lee

huangrj: i just wanna say that i love you guys now

nanamin: i love ya

leejeno: i love ya

leehyuck: i love ya

marklee: i love ya

zhonglele: i love ya

jisungpark: i love ya 

zhonglele: this isnt emo hours guys

marklee: hes right lets perk up

leejeno: we have one more year for it all 

nanamin: bitch we’re gonna make it count

leehyuck: mmhm, its gonna be a blast

huangrj: yall are right, it’s our last year, but it’ll be the best one yet 

jisungpark: we only go up from here, guys

read by: all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!
> 
> so im going to explain each one here now haha 
> 
> 1\. (the juul story) this happened to a friend of mine! one of my upperclassman friends haha. rip him, he didnt have any friends with him at the time but luckily the coach realized that he was completely clueless and didn't report him or anything. 
> 
> 2\. im soRRY FOR GIVING NORENMIN THE ROOFTOP STORY i literally made a makeshift spinner with a piece of paper and a paperclip and spun it to find out who to give it to. lo and behold, it was norenmin. this story was with my friend and i. i never left the house like nomin, but she was feeling sad and told me about how she was gonna escape through her window and go to the park. i just called her the whole time she was out, but it basically went around the same way. i wanted to include it as a segue to the ending, or else i would have avoided sad stuff lmao
> 
> 3\. (weird dick energy) this happened. i wish it didnt. yall can sleep in confidence knowing that it wasnt me who has weird dick energy alsfdjsfald
> 
> 4\. (avengers 4) liteRALLY THIS HAPPENED BETWEEN MY FRIENDS (who are now dating) whICH LOSER WAITS UNTIL THE NEXT MOVIE HOW DO YOU PHYSICALLY WAIT THAT LONG 
> 
> 5\. the ending! sunny knows alsjds but i preordered we go up and im so excited! but yknow i cant shake mark leaving dream from my mind, so i had to add something about graduating, so i created the allusion
> 
> the last year all together = the final comeback (pretty obvious tbh)  
> renjun being worried and busy = nct china's comeback, and junnie wont be around that much anymore (neither will lele, but yknow it works for the segue) 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> if i ever get more ideas for this fic, ill probably add it here? i mean, i wont have any anytime soon. but ill add shitposts to this sometimes, if i ever think of any, and new stories, if i ever remember them. id like to thank anyone who read this, gave it a chance, loved it, liked it, enjoyed it, gave kudos, or commented. if you want to talk to me, hit me up at @neobiasedx, on tumblr, twitter, and instagram. thank you! 
> 
> ~ill write my own name, even if i run out of breath!~

**Author's Note:**

> social media:
> 
>  
> 
> twt
> 
>  
> 
> insta
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr


End file.
